


Matrimonio sotto la Luna Nuova

by Rota



Series: Matrimonio sotto la Luna Nuova [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, Human!Heartslabyul, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vampire!Pomefiore, Violence, Virginity, Werewolf!Savanaclaw
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Nessuno ormai ne conosce le cause, ma per secoli e secoli la razza dei Vampiri e la razza dei Lupi sono sempre state in guerra. Furiose e sanguinose battaglie hanno disperso sangue e vite da entrambe le parti, senza che nessuno risparmiasse crudeltà e perfidie anche agli esseri più innocenti.Per questo motivo, gli Antenati dei Vampiri e il Consiglio dei Capibranco dei Lupi hanno deciso di porre fine alle ostilità per mezzo di un matrimonio che suggellasse la loro nuova alleanza – in modo tale da poter finalmente vivere in pace sul Mondo, quanto più durevolmente possibile.[Vampire!Pomefiore; Werewolf!Savanaclaw; Human!Heartslabyul]
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Deuce Spade, Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar, Ruggie Bucchi/Ace Trappola, Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Series: Matrimonio sotto la Luna Nuova [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183877
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Capitolo uno

**Author's Note:**

> Altra ispirazione fulminea arrivata grazie a una FanArt. Benché abbia altre otp, questa coppia mi è sempre piaciuta tantissimissimo.  
> Ho adattato tutti i Savanaclaw a essere dei Lupi Mannari, per semplificare alcune cose della trama! Così come tutti i Pomefiore saranno Vampiri e i Heartslabyul Umani!  
> Questo primo capitolo fa un po' da prologo quasi, ma imposta tutto il setting necessario per i prossimi capitoli!  
> Buona lettura!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nessuno ormai ne conosce le cause, ma per secoli e secoli la razza dei Vampiri e la razza dei Lupi sono sempre state in guerra. Furiose e sanguinose battaglie hanno disperso sangue e vite da entrambe le parti, senza che nessuno risparmiasse crudeltà e perfidie anche agli esseri più innocenti.  
Per questo motivo, gli Antenati dei Vampiri e il Consiglio dei Capibranco dei Lupi hanno deciso di porre fine alle ostilità per mezzo di un matrimonio che suggellasse la loro nuova alleanza – in modo tale da poter finalmente vivere in pace sul Mondo, quanto più durevolmente possibile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vil decise di dare un’ultima occhiata alla parte sinistra della grande chiesa sconsacrata, dove gli spalti si innalzavano con la grazia di un’onda di legno scuro e cuscini morbidi. Le figure alte, pallide dei Vampiri erano sedute composte come faggi lungo il pendio di una montagna impervia, avvolti dai loro mantelli scuri fino al collo in modo che a malapena se ne potesse vedere le fattezze. D’altronde, i loro corpi quasi morti erano stati manomessi dalla magia, e tutta l’identità che li poteva distinguere gli uni dagli altri risiedeva unicamente nello sguardo. Qualcuno di loro mostrava già iridi rossastre: in trepidante attesa, fissavano il posto ancora vuoto che sarebbe stato occupato a breve, quasi si trattasse del loro prossimo pasto.  
Vil sbuffò, arricciando il naso. Passò sul suo viso pallido il riflesso dorato della luce che scendeva dal lampadario, manufatto antico pregno di magia che gli esseri umani avevano perso nell’ultima battaglia cui erano stati partecipi, prima di venire relegati a tribù disperse. Niente fuoco, nella stanza, dacché poteva essere inteso come un segno di sfida, così come nessun oggetto in argento, o croci, o altri oggetti inutili allo scopo.  
Un fantasma opalescente si fece avanti quando si sentirono i primi passi sicuri provenire dal fondo della navata principale; il portone aperto lasciava filtrare il fascio bianco della Luna Piena, che accompagnò il novello sposo per diversi metri, prima di consegnarlo a un breve tragitto di buio e poi alla luce magica, davanti a tutti loro.  
Qualcuno sospirò, qualcuno cominciò a parlottare. Ci furono pochi momenti di tensione in cui i Vampiri pensarono di attaccare i Lupi, e i Lupi altrettanto per non soccombere.  
D’altronde, il novello sposo era diverso da quello proposto all’inizio, molto più grande e alto, vicino all’età adulta, e non aveva l’aria di essere così docile.  
Vil lo guardò avanzare, fiero. Dai capelli bianchi si distinguevano a malapena le orecchie dritte se non per la punta nerissima, e la sua folta coda rimaneva dritta dietro di lui, in una posa chiaramente molto tesa – era cosciente della situazione, forse fin troppo. Il suo abito cerimoniale certo non poteva competere con quello di un Vampiro, ma Vil lo riconobbe dal simbolo del capo che teneva al collo, in una collana di cuoio: la Zanna dello Spirito Bianco, data in dote solo al primogenito del Capobranco del Nord. Aveva già incontrato quel cucciolo, diverso tempo prima.  
Il Lupo arrivò al suo fianco, come doveva fare, e piantò i suoi occhi dorati sopra di lui in attesa di una risposta. Se Vil lo avesse rifiutato, in quello stesso posto sarebbero morte diverse persone, probabilmente tutti loro.  
Il Vampiro ricambiò lo sguardo con altrettanta ostinazione. Gli era stato promesso un cucciolo da utilizzare a proprio piacimento, gli era stato dato un Lupo sull’orlo dell’età adulta che sembrava non avere il minimo timore di lui.  
Sorrise compiaciuto, porgendogli la mano.  
-Mio sposo.  
Quelle parole bastarono perché la tensione sparisse in pochissimi istanti.  
Il fantasma indossò la maschera di un corvo, come se gli servissero precise fattezze per svolgere la sua funzione di sacerdote, e allungò verso l’uno e verso l’alto gli oggetti cerimoniali.  
Il Lupo prese per primo il coltello, senza chiedere nulla all’altro sposo. Tagliandosi il polso, ringhiò sottovoce, ma prima che la propria ferita si rimarginasse riuscì a riempire la coppa dorata. Restituì il coltello al fantasma, che lo pulì con la magia e lo passò al Vampiro.  
Vil denudò il proprio polso coperto di gioielli e della manica elegante di un vestito di pizzo raffinatissimo, per raschiare un poco della propria pelle e metterla nel piattino dorato.  
I due sposi quindi si scambiarono i doni, e l’un l’altro offrirono la propria eternità, il proprio corpo e la propria anima a quel patto che li avrebbe uniti da lì in avanti.  
Il sangue di un Lupo vergine, denso degli ormoni del primo calore, avrebbe alterato il bisogno del Vampiro, e così avrebbero fatto anche la carne del Vampiro sul Lupo, una volta che l’avesse mangiato.  
Jack non riuscì però a nascondere una smorfia di disgusto quando raccolse con le dita la sua pelle flaccida, priva dell’attrattiva e dell’odore della pelle viva delle sue solide prede. Vil ne rise, attirando il suo sguardo irato – ma la sua espressione esprimeva altrettanto disgusto.  
-A noi, per sempre.  
Bevve in un sol sorso, prima di potersene pentire.  
  
  
Jack si svegliò all’improvviso, alzandosi di scatto dai cuscini morbidi della carrozza. In un primo momento, riconobbe a stento dove si trovasse, anche a causa del sonno turbolento e per nulla soddisfacente che aveva appena abbandonato. Inoltre, la penombra che avvolgeva tutto l’interno della carrozza confondeva non poco i suoi sensi, col risultato che irrigidì la lunga coda e appiattì le orecchie tra i capelli.  
Sentì poi una risata soffice di scherno e, voltando lo sguardo dorato nella direzione opposta rispetto a dove si trovava, vide immerso nel buio il suo sposo.  
-Non siamo ancora arrivati.  
Jack non capì se quelle parole erano state dette per rassicurarlo oppure per altro motivo, e Vil non gli diede il tempo per realizzarlo.  
-Ma a giudicare dal pendio della salita, non dovremmo essere lontano.  
Proprio quando finì quella frase, la ruota posteriore della carrozza inciampò contro un sasso molto grosso, facendo sobbalzare tutto l’abitacolo.  
Jack si avvicinò a quell’unico finestrino con le tende tirate, scostando il tessuto con attenzione: se mai fosse entrato anche un solo raggio di sole, avrebbe potuto ferire il Vampiro.  
Ma non solo il sole era invisibile, nel cielo, c’erano pure nubi nere a coprire tutto l’orizzonte grigio. Oltre il precipizio sul quale il sentiero che stavano seguendo si affacciava, c’era una catena di montagne dalla punta aguzza e dai crinali aridi, fatti di sassi e di terra secca. Si vedeva a malapena cosa ci fosse oltre, ovvero una landa desolata che seguiva il corso di un fiume prosciugato, per chilometri e chilometri.  
Le orecchie di Jack scattarono in aria.  
-È scuro, fuori.  
-Qui non sorge mai veramente il sole. Siamo nelle terre dell’Ovest, oltre la faglia che un tempo delimitava la terra che conosceva l’alba.  
-Il vecchio territorio dei maghi.  
Si guardarono per qualche istante di silenzio. Sulle labbra di Vil nacque persino un sorriso compiaciuto, il secondo da quando aveva conosciuto quel cucciolo – e in tutta la sua lunghissima vita gli era capitato raramente di provare soddisfazione.  
-Conosci un po’ di storia, questo è un bene. Almeno c’è una vaga possibilità che tu riesca a sostenere una conversazione.  
Le sue parole però non gratificarono affatto l’interlocutore, il cui sguardo brillò in una leggera minaccia.  
-Tutti i giovani Lupi vengono istruiti sulla storia del nostro mondo.  
-È difficile accorgersene sul campo di battaglia, si è impegnati a fare altro per lo più.  
Jack si zittì, trattene i sottili ringhi nella propria gola.  
Si decise a sedersi sui cuscini della carrozza come faceva il Vampiro, tenendo la coda dietro la schiena. Coperto dall’oscurità, aveva un fascino ancora più particolare. E non fu assolutamente intimorito mentre gli parlò.  
-Tu hai ucciso molti Lupi?  
Vil lo schernì nuovamente; nel chinarsi in avanti, nella sua direzione, sciolse l’intreccio delle proprie braccia e aprì il mantello che lo teneva nascosto. Un abito elegante almeno come quello da cerimonia, di un deciso color viola, avvolgeva con dolcezza la sua figura scolpita nella perfezione.  
Eppure, i suoi occhi brillarono di un rosso spietato.  
-Cambierebbe qualcosa saperlo? Dovrai rimanere al mio fianco per sempre. Appena ci uniremo carnalmente, io acquisirò la tua forza e tu la mia immortalità.  
-Proprio per questo, chiedo di sapere.  
Vil assottigliò lo sguardo alla sua insistenza. Era certo abituato all’arroganza dei Lupi e alla loro stupida testa calda – molte volte l’aveva sfruttata per sconfiggerli o imprigionarli, e pensava convintamente che con il suo novello sposo non sarebbe stato diverso.  
Usò parole taglienti, così anche il suo interlocutore.  
-I tuoi occhi, Lupo. Quando chiedi qualcosa, dovresti evitare di guardare il tuo interlocutore come se volessi ucciderlo.  
-Non sono un animaletto da compagnia, ho un orgoglio.  
-E io ho beh poca pazienza, già piuttosto provata dopo quello che è successo alla chiesa.  
Lo vide irrigidirsi, forse temere ancora una ritorsione. Seppe di aver toccato un punto sensibile quando Jack abbassò gli occhi per qualche istante e le sue orecchie si appiattirono di nuovo; persino il Lupo era consapevole del grande azzardo che era stato compiuto e le sue parole non fecero che confermarlo.  
-Hai intenzione di ripudiarmi? Sono puro, il patto è stato sigillato secondo le regole.  
Puro, ovvero che non aveva ancora sperimentato per tre volte il calore e non si era legato con nessuno. Quindi, nonostante fosse grosso quasi quanto un adulto, era ancora come un cucciolo.  
I Lupi avevano precise regole per le unioni dei loro membri, e sceglievano un solo partner per l’intera esistenza. Così le avevano anche i Vampiri, e l’unione simbolica delle due razze non poteva che essere un incrocio tra le due: gli Antenati e i Capobranco erano stati chiarissimi a riguardo.  
Vil sogghignò di fronte alla sua debolezza.  
-Non ti preoccupare, me ne sarei accorto subito se non lo fossi stato. Il tuo sangue non può mentire a un Vampiro.  
Appena il Lupo parve rilassarsi, volle colpire ancora.  
-E poi, anche nel caso che farlo non avesse conseguenze sul destino delle nostre razze…  
Si godette la sua reazione, il suo timore negli occhi e nelle spalle, nelle braccia muscolose.  
-… Comunque, no. Non ti ripudierei mai, Lupo.  
Il Lupo scoprì i denti, forse senza rendersene conto.  
Afferrò d’istinto il ciondolo a zanna che aveva contro il collo, richiamando a sé tutta la propria identità di Lupo, di figlio di uno dei più importanti Capibranco.  
-Mi chiamo Jack. Jack Howl.  
-So chi sei. Ci siamo già incontrati parecchio tempo fa.  
Ma ancora una volta, Vil non gli diede tempo di realizzare cosa aveva appena detto.  
La carrozza si era fermata, finalmente, e il Vampiro vi scese appena la porta fu aperta per lui.  
Davanti e dietro, le altre carrozze del loro piccolo corteo si stavano radunando davanti all’entrata principale del grande palazzo di pietra, entro un giardino ordinato ma quasi del tutto morto. Alte torri sorreggevano pareti lisce, balconi coperti da cascate di edere e altre piante velenose, vetrate oscurate da drappi rossi.  
Vil sorrise.  
-Ecco, quella sarà la nostra dimora. Non è bellissima?  
Attorno a loro, i servi avevano già cominciato a disporre dei bagagli.  
Lo sguardo di Jack si era perso lontano, oltre le mura che delineavano il confine del castello. E seguendo la linea del crinale, finì per guardare il cielo: a quell’altezza, sembrava quasi di toccarlo.  
Per la prima volta, scodinzolò felice.  
-Sta cominciando a nevicare. E non smetterà per un bel po’.  
E quasi ipotizzato dal movimento della sua coda pelosa, Vil non riuscì davvero a trovare parole con le quali smorzare il suo entusiasmo.  
-Già, sembra proprio così…  



	2. Capitolo due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno a tutti! Ecco il secondo nuovo capitoletto di questa long (L) Volevo anticiparvi che questo progettino avrà indicativamente 15/16 capitoli! Ho costruito una scaletta precisa e pianificato, quindi è una cosa abbastanza definitiva (salvo ripensamenti dell'ultimo secondo okijuhygfcfvgbhn)  
> Poi! Vorrei dirvelo in anticipo ma credo che con la lettura di questo capitolo si capisca già! Il mio concetto di "Vampiro", così come quello di "Lupo (mannaro)" si scosta un poco dal solito concetto pop, ci ho messo un poco del mio! Quindi ecco, se leggere cose "strane" sapete perché xD  
> In ogni caso, buona lettura a tutti!  
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
Ruggie si trovò a disagio a pestare il tappeto morbido dell’ingresso, decisamente non abituato ad avere qualcosa di così spesso e soffice sotto i piedi. Ma i suoi occhi stavano guardando la grande scalinata che saliva, sorretta da due muri che sporgevano in avanti e che terminavano in statue mostruose. Un filo di vento gelido entrò dal portone spalancato, scuotendo le sue spalle ferine.  
Notando con la coda dell’occhio qualcuno che si avvicinava, si armò di un sorriso furbo.  
-Questo posto è molto grande.  
Il giovane Vampiro fece un cenno di assenso con la testa, scuotendo appena i capelli di un viola delicato.  
-I servi sono arrivati qui già da diversi giorni, per rendere confortevole la dimora ai nuovi padroni.  
-Esseri umani.  
Ad aprire la fila, due ragazzi trasportavano un baule grande e pesante, pieno dei vestiti raffinatissimi del Vampiro. Subito dopo, un ragazzo ne trascinava un secondo con spalle forti: si fermò giusto qualche secondo, per scambiarsi un’occhiata penetrante con il giovane Vampiro dall’aspetto docile, fragile – riprese a camminare spedito, prima che l’ultimo Umano lo raggiungesse o qualcuno lo punisse per la lentezza. Ciò che distingueva maggiormente ognuno di loro erano alcune cicatrici in viso, simbolo della loro schiavitù.  
Epel, dopo essersi un poco ripreso, continuò la spiegazione al proprio ospite.  
-Ogni Vampiro ha bisogno della propria scorta di Umani, nobile Lupo. Più alto è il numero in suo possesso, più possiede prestigio.  
Passi ben più pesanti li presero alla sprovvista. Il piccolo Lupo castano era abituato all’irruenza di Jack, mentre Epel fu quasi sorpreso di vedere la sua ombra allungarsi sopra di lui.  
Lo sguardo naturalmente minaccioso brillò d’oro: ogni fibra del suo corpo stava esprimendo irritazione.  
-Ma il mio sposo non avrà mai più bisogno di Umani per sé. Ci sarò io per lui.  
-Questo è vero, ma-  
-Non c’è bisogno che stiano qui!  
Intervenne direttamente Vil a salvare il fratello più giovane, e le sue parole quietarono l’indole indomita del Lupo grigio.  
-Rimarranno qui in qualità di nostri schiavi. O pensi di cucinare tu i nostri pasti?  
Un’altra creatura però prese parola; lemme come un passo stanco, un Lupo dal pelo quasi nero attraversò l’ingresso e di avvicinò a Jack, guardando dritto negli occhi di Vil.  
-Non cucinarli, ma cacciarli.  
Il Vampiro indugiò su quella che sembrava quasi una criniera regale, attorno al suo capo e al suo collo. Una cicatrice gli tagliava l’occhio, indizio forse di una vita passata in modo tutt’altro che tranquillo, così come tutte le collane che pendevano colorate al suo collo e i bracciali stretti al polso.  
Ciononostante, Vil gli riservò il medesimo disprezzo.  
-Sapevo che le bestie come voi avessero strane abitudini, ma non mi sarei mai aspettato una simile pretesa.  
Si scambiarono parole poco cortesi, ancora meno cortesi di quelle che si erano scambiati Vil e Jack sulla carrozza.  
-A differenza di voi corpi morti, a noi è necessario assumere del cibo vero, che sia in grado di sostenere la nostra forza. E dovrai abituarti a mangiarne anche tu.  
-Non apprezzo che i miei ospiti si rivolgano così a me, bestia.  
Un altro Vampiro affiancò Vil, alto e con uno strano caschetto biondo. A differenza di molti altri, sorrideva quasi accomodante e dall’aria pacifica – benché fece rabbrividire Leona con una semplice occhiata penetrante.  
Fu quasi in confidenza che acquietò Vil: gli bastarono poche parole, perché il loro legame durava ormai da secoli e secoli.  
-Mio signore, non credo ci sia nulla di male se il novello sposo Lupo preservi l’abitudine di un buon hobby.  
Vil parve ascoltarlo, e tutta l’atmosfera di tensione si sciolse di nuovo.  
Abbastanza soddisfatto del risultato, Rook si arrischiò persino a fare una proposta; afferrò il giovane Lupo grigio per il polso e lo avvicinò al suo sposo, senza che nessuno riuscisse a fermarlo in tempo.  
-Magari potrebbe essere un buon momento da condividere. Anche voi adorate andare a caccia, non è forse così.  
Davanti all’espressione incoraggiante di Rook e a quella confusa di Jack, forse non abituato a quel genere di contatto, Vil capitolò.  
Sospirò con una certa stanchezza e alzò la mano a sistemarsi i capelli biondissimi, di una innaturale bellezza eterna. Si separò da loro con qualche passo, per non dover più sostenere i loro sguardi.  
-Penso che sia presto per discuterne. Siamo appena arrivati, bisogna ancora sistemare le nostre camere e i nostri bagagli.  
Il portone fu chiuso da due schiavi proprio in quel momento, e le torce di uno strano fuoco violaceo si accesero tutte assieme su ordine della magia. Si accese anche la grande lampada sopra quell’Umano dai capelli corti e verdi, occhiali puliti dalle stecche sottili, la cicatrice di un trifoglio sulla guancia; aveva sul collo scoperto i segni del morso del Vampiro, perché era stato a lungo lo schiavo personale di Vil. Per questo motivo, si permise di sorridere al proprio padrone, prima di chinarsi con rispetto.  
-Vi prego di seguirmi ai piani superiori.  
Li precedette sulla scalinata, aprendo loro la strada.  
Il primo piano si presentò con un lungo corridoio lasciato in penombra, dove si affacciavano diverse porte decorate con rilievi di teste di mostro. La voce di Trey fu lieve come il vento.  
-Qui si trovano le sale da pranzo e da cena, assieme alla saletta privata allestita per il signor Hunt.  
Rook sorrise soddisfatto, gli occhi rossi gli brillarono.  
Il piccolo corteo salì ancora lungo la scalinata, seguiti da una luce rossastra e quasi sinistra.  
L’Umano si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e poi si fermò davanti all’inizio del corridoio, per un altro inchino.  
-Il secondo piano invece è occupato per le stanze degli ospiti, più due sale da bagno. Questa riservata ai Vampiri, questa riservata ai Lupi.  
Si capì subito quali stanze fossero per chi, dalle statue che raffiguravano enormi pipistrelli o fameliche bestie. Ruggie aveva scordato il disagio e in quel momento mostrava solo contentezza: un’intera camera per lui solo non l’aveva avuta mai nella propria vita.  
Ma Trey si schiarì di nuovo la voce.  
-La stanza degli sposi è all’ultimo piano, col resto del loro appartamento privato.  
-La loro stanza?  
I due Lupi più grandi si scambiarono un’occhiata risentita, che fece parlare Ruggie velocemente.  
-Ma Jack non può unirsi al Vampiro fino alla Nuova Luna-  
-Non approfitterò del mio sposo prima del tempo stabilito. Il suo status importa a voi quanto importa a me, a noi.  
Vil mosse il mantello, in un passo deciso verso il piccolo Lupo, che certo non si lasciò impressionare né dalla sua statura né dalla minaccia dei suoi occhi rossi. Di Vampiri come lui, possenti e arroganti di una forza immortale e altrettanto fragile, ne aveva uccisi a decine.  
-È nostra tradizione che i due sposi rimangano separati fino al momento dell’unione.  
-Ma non nostra, e questo è il compromesso raggiunto. D’altronde, il Lupo non entrerà in calore fino a quel momento, solo allora la nostra unione sarà formalizzata.  
Ancora una settimana. Sette lunghi giorni di attesa e di condivisione forzata, al termine dei quali Jack e Vil si sarebbero goduti il periodo del calore e del legame su cui dovevano supervisionare tutti i presenti.  
Jack si fece avanti, orecchie abbassate tra i capelli e coda tesa.  
-A me va bene, Leona-san. Condividere il talamo nuziale non significa perdere la mia purezza prima del tempo. Il mio onore e il mio orgoglio consistono nel vivere per sempre assieme al Vampiro. Se questo potrà portare a un legame più disteso, posso accettarlo senza rimpianti.  
Il Lupo fu colpito dalle sue parole, anche se non lo diede troppo a vedere – rinunciò al confronto, e così fece anche Ruggie su suo esempio. Jack possedeva una dignità e un coraggio che rappresentava tutti loro, e andargli contro avrebbe sporcato l’immagine stessa dei Lupi.  
Persino Vil riconobbe la sua autorità, a quel punto, perché era inusuale che i giovani Lupi si comportassero in quel modo.  
-Degne parole di un Capobranco.  
E Jack non ebbe paura di lui neanche quella volta.  
Si portò davanti a lui, guardandolo fisso in viso.  
Rook ed Epel, Leona e Ruggie, persino l’Umano Trey, videro in loro qualcosa che non avevano mai visto prima d’allora, e rimasero colpiti e frastornati da quell’immagine così unica e rara.  
Le due razze che per secoli e secoli si erano fatte una guerra sanguinaria, riuscivano a unirsi alla luce stanca di una torcia nel cuore della notte, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. O forse, erano solo Jack e Vil a renderla tale, con le loro parole sincere e prive di menzogne e falsità.  
-Non posso fare altro che fidarmi di te, Vil Schoenheit.  
-Non tradirò la tua fiducia, Jack.  
  
  
Una notte di bufera e neve chiuse il corteo di Vampiri, Lupi e Umani all’interno del grande maniero come le bestie selvagge nelle loro tane più profonde.  
Vil si risvegliò in una penombra imperante, pesante in una stanza larga e spaziosa. La sola luce che rendeva definiti gli oggetti arrivava da una fiammella viola, posta in alto sul muro che affiancava il grande letto a baldacchino. Non sentì più la tempesta sbattere contro la propria finestra e si arrischiò a lasciare le lenzuola nuziali per andare a scostare le tende – sentì a malapena il Lupo girarsi sul materasso e bofonchiare qualcosa, in tono lamentoso.  
Aprì le ante senza il minimo indugio: la catena montuosa era imbiancata all’improvviso, così come gli spazi aperti dietro la magione dei due sposi. Solo l’orizzonte era scuro, in netto contrasto con quel manto candido che avvolgeva ogni cosa.  
Il Vampiro percepì un rumore strano, qualcosa di morbido che si muoveva ritmicamente.  
-Possiamo uscire ora?  
Vil si girò a guardare Jack come mai aveva fatto in quei pochi giorni. Il Lupo era ben diverso da com’era stato nella carrozza, risvegliato nel mentre di un lungo e faticoso viaggio. Con i capelli scapigliati e niente addosso, sventolava la coda come un cucciolo festante, in attesa del permesso di giocare – non riusciva neanche a guadare lui, anelando d’uscire più di ogni altra cosa: l’odore che proveniva dall’esterno, di neve fresca e roccia dura, lo eccitava molto.  
Il Vampiro sogghignò.  
-La tempesta è finita, ma tu sei sicuro che i tuoi tutori te lo permettano?  
-Loro sono qui solo per controllare che il rito vada come deve, non altro.  
Persino la sua voce aveva perso quella vena scontrosa che l’aveva sempre impregnata; Vil si rese conto di quanto giovane fosse solo in quel momento, e quanto la cosa gli piacesse. Lo derise di nuovo.  
-Hai davvero intenzione di andare a correre conciato così? Non provi neanche un po’ di vergogna per le tue nude fattezze?  
Jack però smise di scodinzolare per un solo istante, perché sapeva cosa quelle parole implicassero. I Vampiri, immortali, avevano una magia potente in grado di camuffare le loro sembianze, cosa che mancava ai Lupi; quello che Jack vedeva davanti alla finestra, nudo almeno quanto lui e bello come mai aveva visto prima un altro essere vivente, poteva essere anche solo frutto di un artificio. La sua faccia, le sue spalle, il suo petto e la pelle delicatissima, bianca quasi quanto la neve – e quegli occhi meravigliosi, dal taglio obliquo. Poteva non esserci niente di vero.  
Jack era orgoglioso come ogni Lupo di quello che era, in quel momento e in quel luogo, perché niente si sarebbe ripetuto uguale: così era la vita di ognuno di loro.  
-Non c’è nulla che possa farmi vergognare del mio corpo.  
Vil aggrottò le sopracciglia, perché non riuscì a trovare una risposta tagliente da rivolgergli. In realtà, più guardava Jack meno vi trovava difetti – a parte quella lingua lunga e quel pessimo carattere.  
Decise di ridere.  
-Bene allora. Puoi andare a divertirti come meglio ti pare.  
Il Lupo ricominciò a scodinzolare e saltò giù dal letto dove avevano dormito assieme, separati da almeno mezzo metro. Percorse quella distanza con due larghe falcate ma appena sollevò la gamba per issarsi sulla finestra, gli rivolse uno sguardo dorato carico di aspettativa.  
-Vieni con me?  
Ancora preso in contropiede, Vil gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.  
-Perché dovrei? La caccia è un’attività lupesca.  
-Ma potremmo fare qualcosa insieme, per… per conoscerci meglio.  
-E da dove ti viene questa assurda idea? Pensi davvero che io acconsenta a-  
-Il tuo amico lo ha suggerito ieri.  
Era vero: Rook aveva pronunciato parole simili, ma Vil sperava soltanto che Jack si fosse dimenticato di quella follia. Cacciare all’aria aperta era selvaggio, era da animali che non avevano le dispense piene di schiavi al loro servizio, pronti a offrire il loro sangue come pasto; solo gli antichi Vampiri cacciavano, quando erano ancora in lotta con gli Umani, e farlo era sempre stato sintomo di debolezza.  
Vil si fece in disparte, provando anche un forte disagio nei confronti del Lupo. Qualcosa in lui stava fremendo, forse proprio il sangue che aveva bevuto durante il loro matrimonio, e si fece forza a dominare quel certo impulso che l’avrebbe portato a gettarsi a propria volta dalla finestra. Riprese la propria frase lasciata a metà, per farsi forza.  
-Pensi davvero che io mi abbassi a fare certe cose?  
Neanche quella provocazione smosse Jack, che invece continuò.  
-La nostra unione avverrà fra sei giorni. Puoi resistere ancora tanto senza bere sangue?  
Vil ebbe una reazione violenza, a quella domanda, anche se non seppe cosa lo colpì di più: la sua innocenza o la sua preoccupazione nei suoi confronti. Decise di deriderle entrambe, perché non era disposto a venire a patti con la propria parte sentimentale.  
-Questa tua domanda implica che tu dei Vampiri non sai nulla, Jack. E io non ho certo bisogno del sangue di un qualche stambecco per saziarmi.  
Il Lupo rizzò la coda e si sporse verso di lui, le orecchie appiattite tra i capelli.  
Aveva uno sguardo davvero ferino – iridi con mille sfumature d’oro, una più bella dell’altra.  
-Come desideri, allora.  
Saltò dalla finestra senza lasciargli tempo di parlare e di ferirlo ancora, visibilmente irritato. Il Vampiro seguì la sua corsa che andò dal giardino fino all’ingresso delle mura, per poi sparire dietro il crinale ripido della montagna, dopo una curva dolce.  
Vil si allontanò dalla finestra, consegnandosi di nuovo alla penombra della stanza; si fermò soltanto quando un filo di vento colpì la sua schiena, accarezzandone la pelle perfetta e liscissima.  
Si ricordò, e forse non erano davvero ricordi suoi, di larghe praterie di nulla, dove solo la Luna pareva accompagnare e indicare il sentiero; il Branco al proprio fianco, che condivideva il fiato e la fatica, la gioia della vita libera. La terra che scorreva sotto di lui, le zampe forti che ne venivano sorrette.  
E i fiumi i prati le mandrie gli stormi, l’odore dell’aria.  
La casa sopra un pendio ripido e il viso di una giovane madre – quel ciuffo biondissimo che scendeva dal velo sulla testa e il sorriso radioso, rivolto a lui.  
-Vil…  
Scosse la testa, frastornato.  
I suoi occhi smisero di brillare di rosso intenso solo quando ebbe totalmente il controllo di sé, di nuovo. Non guardò la finestra con sguardo melanconico, fissò invece un punto nel vuoto con testarda caparbietà.  
Sei giorni non erano tanti, in condizioni normali. Forse però, sei giorni sarebbero stati effettivamente tantissimi in compagnia di quel Lupo.  
I suoi canini scesero, nell’atto più intimidatorio che un Vampiro potesse fare nella sua forma umanoide. Aprì le braccia nude e una nube nera composta da tante piccole ali, tanti piccoli occhi famelici, sollevò il suo corpo da terra e lo portò all’esterno, dove soffiava ancora il vento.  
Lo raggiunse in qualche istante appena – Jack notò subito l’ombra che gli planò addosso, e gli ringhiò contro prima di capire di chi si trattasse. Si fermò quasi contro un albero secco, guardandolo volteggiare sopra di lui come un avvoltoio.  
La sua espressione era spietata.  
-Non dire una sola parola, Jack.  
Il Lupo si limitò a scodinzolare e riprese subito la propria corsa.


	3. Capitolo tre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buon lunedì a tutti!  
> Con questo capitolo si prosegue un pochettino nella trama! Si vedono i primi intrecci con i pg secondari (ohohohohohoh) e la VilJack che procede con il suo specifico ritmo ee/ Spero vi piaccia!  
> Buona lettura a tuttti! (L)   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
Ruggie tenne fermo il pezzo di carne con entrambe le mani, afferrando il grosso osso chiaro che ne fuoriusciva. Il morso che diede alla polpa fu profondo, famelico, e gli riempì la bocca quasi completamente. Il succo del condimento gli colò quasi fino al mento, già sporco per gli altri morsi precedenti. Da come scodinzolava sulla sedia, era fin troppo chiaro quanto fosse soddisfatto, ma ciononostante volle comunque esprimere a voce un giudizio.  
-Buona-  
Si chinò ancora verso il tavolo, sul proprio piatto. In uno dei due posti a capotavola, Jack sembrò apprezzare molto il suo entusiasmo – e non fu il solo.  
Rook era seduto dall’altra parte del tavolo rispetto ai due Lupi, piatto presente unicamente per scena così come posate e bicchieri: sarebbe stato scortese presentarsi a quel pasto senza la giusta veste e la giusta cortesia, benché per loro fosse naturalmente impossibile prendervi parte. Il Vampiro lo guardava come avrebbe guardato un cucciolo festante che distruggeva il suo primissimo gioco.  
-È la prima volta che assaggiate questo tipo di carne, signore?  
-Da dove proveniamo noi, non vivono questi strani cervi-  
-Sono stambecchi.  
Ruggie ridacchiò, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
-Qualsiasi cosa essi siano.  
Anche il Vampiro più basso ridacchiò, per quando la sua voce fosse molto più morbida e soffice di quella del piccolo Lupo. Ogni volta che Epel sorrideva, sembrava farlo con sincerità e non per qualche sotterfugio psicologico.  
-È un piacere sapere che il nostro cuoco sia riuscito a cucinare qualcosa di gradevole per il vostro palato.  
-Voi non mangiate affatto?  
-Mangiare questo genere di cibo sarebbe come per voi mangiare erba, signori Lupi.  
Alle sue parole, anche un altro Lupo però dimostrò non poca curiosità.  
Jack si rivolse direttamente al suo sposo, dall’altro capo preciso del tavolo, seduto di fronte a lui. Ma benché la sua premura implicasse altro, Vil gli riservò un’occhiataccia e parole sgradevoli, come suo solito.  
-Tu non mangi?  
-Hai sentito cos’ha detto Epel. Anche io sono un Vampiro.  
Risentito, il Lupo appiattì le orecchie tra i capelli e riprese a mangiare la propria parte. Gli era stata riservato il pezzo più prelibato, ricco di grassi e nervi, e una serie di frattaglie che sembravano particolarmente appetitose. Afferrò con la zampa un pezzo di fegato in mezzo a un mare di cipolline, ignorando completamente il condimento, e sfogando un poco della propria irritazione ne ingoiò quasi metà tutto d’un morso. La sensazione di piacevole sintonia che era nata in lui durante la caccia veniva custodita con forza in fondo al suo cuore, perché si rifiutava di lasciarla andare.  
Epel si alzò dopo qualche minuto, quando anche l’ennesimo osso mezzo spolpato venne messo in una bacinella di bronzo. Afferrando quel che rimaneva delle zampe e alcuni piatti, si diresse verso l’uscita della stanza, spinto anche dall’entusiasmo di Rook.  
-Porto gli avanzi alla schiavitù.  
-Sì, avranno fame anche loro!  
Il giovane Vampiro sparì nell’ombra ben presto, in pochissimi passi che lo condussero leggero prima al corridoio e poi alla scalinata che dava al piano inferiore, quindi alle cucine.  
Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato e dalle finestre non filtrava neppure quella luce spenta e grigia del giorno – la sera occupava già metà dell’orizzonte e si poteva scorgere l’unghia bianca della luna nel cielo.  
Leona aspettò di finire di masticare prima di complimentarsi con il proprio pupillo e gratificarlo con un pugno sulla schiena, in un modo più che virile e fisico di esprimere orgoglio.  
-Il nostro Jack era uno dei cacciatori più bravi del Branco. Una volta ha atterrato da solo un montone adulto, per quanto zoppo.  
L’interesse accese come un sole gli occhi di Rook, e quasi lo fece muovere sulla propria sedia.  
Jack non era così modesto da non pavoneggiarsi un poco, di fronte a tali complimenti e tale entusiasmo. Ricordava benissimo quel pomeriggio, qualche tempo addietro: fu facile rievocare immagini precise.  
-Ho aspettato che mi arrivasse caricando, e poi gli sono saltato sulla schiena!  
-Audace! Un’insolita strategia!  
Il commento di Leona fu bonario e impietoso allo stesso tempo.  
-Diciamo che s’è fatto quasi ammazzare.  
-Siamo riusciti a sfamare il Branco per giorni, con quel montone!  
-Te l’ho sempre detto, Jack. Devi colpire nelle debolezze, così da trarre il maggior vantaggio col minor sforzo.  
-Ma le più grandi debolezze sono nel culmine dell’attacco, dove le difese dell’avversario sono abbassate!  
Si intromise Ruggie tra di loro, sghignazzando ancora.  
-Sei un pazzo furioso, Jack!  
Il Lupo grigio borbottò qualcosa, ma non gli rispose direttamente, così Ruggie ne approfittò per rubargli l’ultimo pezzo di fegato che aveva lasciato indietro per mangiarlo di gusto.  
Vil guardava i Lupi con una strana sensazione appiccicata addosso. La sua razza era composta da gente paradossalmente molto individualista, benché legata da una forza originaria e magica che intrecciava i loro destini per spaziare in una gerarchia determinata e stantia, durevole nei secoli e nei millenni. D’altra parte, non invidiava per niente i Lupi, perché era grato fin nel profondo del cuore al suo Creatore, il Vampiro Antenato che lo aveva preso come Umano e trasformato in quello che era in quel momento.  
Vedere relazioni e sentimenti sinceri, tra i Lupi, fu solo l’ennesima sorpresa.  
Per fortuna, Rook lo destò dai propri pensieri, battendo le mani all’indirizzo degli altri tre.  
-Ah, è così bello sentirvi parlare in modo così rilassato! La caccia è un argomento tanto affascinante e vivace!  
Per quel barlume di felicità condivisa, Jack osò delle domande che non avrebbe mai osato in un’altra situazione – pretendendo dell’intimità che non gli era per nulla dovuta ma che non sembrava neanche negata.  
-Avete mai cacciato, signor Vampiro?  
La domanda lo fece dapprima ridere, per via del soprannome che i Lupi stessi gli avevano dato.  
-Oh, sì! Spesso, quando ero molto più giovane!  
-Lupi?  
-Questa è una domanda un po’ particolare, signor sposino-  
Rook non mostrava disagio nell’espressione, forse abituato a celare i propri veri sentimenti sotto una maschera di cortesia e bontà ingannatoria, capace di ingannare persino alcuni dei suoi compagni di razza.  
Eppure, bastò guardare il movimento delle sue dita attorno al calice vuoto per capire che qualcosa non andava.  
Jack sfoderò ancora la propria arma più letale, ovvero una schiettezza sincera.  
-Anche io ho ucciso Vampiri, in passato, perché la guerra lo richiedeva. Ora che c’è la pace, nessuno di noi sarà più costretto a farlo.  
Il Lupo guardò i propri commensali, uno a uno. Si fermò per diversi secondi su Rook, ma ancora di più su Vil, che ricambiò il suo sguardo con decisione. Così pochi anni, eppure così tante verità sulle labbra: il Vampiro non riuscì neanche quella volta a disprezzarlo pubblicamente, non trovando nulla da poter attaccare.  
Quindi, asserì con garbo.  
-Ci credi molto, in questo matrimonio.  
-Nessuno di noi sarebbe qui altrimenti.  
Gli sorrise per la prima volta, cogliendolo quasi impreparato. Vil non avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno che quel matrimonio gli era stato imposto dal più antico degli Antenati per un’antica colpa del suo Creatore, togliendogli persino la possibilità di scegliere per sé.  
Il suo risentimento, il suo malumore, il senso di ingiustizia che covava dentro il cuore morto si scontravano continuamente con la dignità di Jack, e si scioglievano come neve al sole.  
Dall’ombra, uscì una figuretta, e Rook l’accolse subito.  
-Oh, Epel! Sei finalmente tornato! I nostri Umani hanno gradito?  
Un po’ stordito, il giovane Vampiro sembrò confuso in primo acchito, poi trovò le parole giuste per rispondere.  
Lanciava continue occhiate dietro di sé, per qualche strano motivo.  
-Eh? Gradi-? Oh! Oh, sì. Hanno gradito molto…  
Una volta che però si sedette di nuovo a tavola, il discorso poté continuare.  
Rook intrecciò le dita sotto il proprio mento, guardando Leona direttamente negli occhi.  
-La prossima volta magari mi unirò anche io alle vostre battute di caccia. Sono curioso di esplorare questi territori così inospitali.  
L’altro sbuffò, sogghignò, rise sotto i baffi lunghi. Scosse la testa e quindi il folto pelo attorno al collo, e quando riaprì le palpebre i suoi occhi verdi brillavano di sfida.  
-Sarà molto divertente, sì…  
Ruggie sghignazzò ancora, infilandosi in bocca l’ultimo boccone di carne.  
Il pasto era dunque finito.  
  
  
Chiusa la porta dietro di sé, Vil avanzò nella stanza fino a che non vide la schiena di Jack immobile – il Lupo si era fermato a guardare il letto, forse con inaspettata sorpresa. Le sue parole espressero tutte le sue emozioni innocenti.  
-Non mi ricordavo che il letto fosse così grande.  
Il Vampiro sospirò e si avvicinò a lui. Mentre camminava, i suoi vestiti si trasformarono: l’elegante mantello nero divenne una vestaglia dai colori pallidi, con il collo morbido e ricamato e i lembi che arrivavano persino a coprire le caviglie sottili.  
-Ieri sera ti sei fiondato sul materasso senza neanche guardare dove stessi andando.  
-Ero molto stanco…  
Il Lupo abbassò le orecchie, rattristato dal suo commento. Forse, pensò l’altro, lo feriva dare l’impressione di una premura manchevole, di non essere ancora una volta all’altezza della situazione. Era lampante che avesse mai avuto una relazione prima di quel momento e non sapesse proprio come comportarsi con lui: procedeva per tentativi, e fino ad allora aveva reagito con forza a tutte le sue parole.  
Il Vampiro sospirò ancora, avvicinandosi un poco di più.  
-Forse è stata anche l’emozione. Il matrimonio, questa magione… penso tu avessi un peso ingente sulle spalle, come lo hai ora.  
Si rifiutò di guardarlo, anche se sentì la sua coda cominciare a scodinzolare.  
-Anche tu hai bisogno di riposo?  
-Non nella misura in cui serve a te. Ma certo, la simulazione del sonno aiuta a conservare le nostre energie, che altrimenti sarebbero disperse inutilmente.  
-Perché non hai bevuto abbastanza sangue in questi giorni?  
-Anche per quello, certo.  
Anche lui era stanco, probabilmente. Stanco di molte cose, e non si sentiva in pericolo ad esporsi, neppure se il suo confidente era proprio un Lupo. Lasciò andare un sospiro affranto e uno di sollievo subito dopo, disciolse la tensione delle proprie spalle.  
Jack lo notò, rimase a fissarlo mentre si tranquillizzava accanto a lui, ai piedi di quel grande letto.  
Cominciò solo poi a spogliarsi dei pochi abiti che aveva addosso. Un paio di pantaloni logori e tagliati in più punti e una maglia con le maniche lunghe, che nascondeva uno strato interno di peli, vennero gettati alla rinfusa poco distante da loro.  
Il Vampiro lo fermò prima che potesse denudarsi completamente, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
-Vorrei prepararti per la notte. Vieni qui.  
Gli fece un cenno con la testa verso un angolo della stanza, dove c’era una graziosa scrivania con diversi oggetti in ordine. Avvicinandosi, Jack riconobbe qualcosa di conosciuto – una pinza troppo piccola, dei manici molto strambi e alcuni piattini, alcune ampolle contenenti profumi molto intensi. Il Vampiro lo obbligò a sedersi sopra uno sgabello morbido, e subito sollevò un oggetto con un manico cilindrico di legno e una strana cosa circolare attaccata; Jack rizzò la coda.  
-Cosa sarebbe, quella?  
-Non hai mai visto una spazzola in vita tua?  
-Non in quella forma!  
Vil lo guardò sconvolto come Jack guardava sconvolto quella spazzola tonda, dalle setole chiare.  
Il Vampiro decise però di non rispondergli e di prendergli invece la testa, per tenerlo fermo. Non trovò neanche un noto nei capelli grigi e la cosa lo colpì parecchio.  
-Eppure, il tuo pelo è molto morbido e soffice, come quello di un cucciolo.  
Il Lupo non ebbe tempo di dire nulla, perché lui cominciò a pettinarlo.  
La spazzola scivolava sul suo capo senza difficoltà, limitandosi a indirizzare i capelli in direzioni precise. La parte superiore e poi i due lati, facendo attenzione a non toccare la base delle orecchie; gli grattò un po’ la nuca, dove i ciuffi più corti si arricciavano un poco.  
Il Vampiro poi afferrò la coda scodinzolante con la stessa fermezza e pettinò anche quella – dovette lottare per riuscirci, perché anche se inveì contro il Lupo, per Jack era impossibile fermare quella manifestazione di felicità.  
Un poco indisposto, il Vampiro diede l’ennesimo ordine.  
-Lavati i denti.  
-Lavarm-?  
-Se ti rimangono pezzi di cibo tra i denti, il tuo alito puzzerà. Non voglio coricarmi con qualcuno il cui alito puzza. Lava per bene anche le gengive e l’interno delle guance.  
Indicò con un dito uno dei due catini con acqua pulita, sulla scrivania ampia.  
Jack lo afferrò un poco dubbioso, prese un piccolo sorso e cominciò a sciacquarsi l’interno della bocca. Vil recuperò da un cassetto un affare piatto, con delle setole corte e scure, e glielo passò perché lo usasse – mimò anche un gesto che andava dall’alto al basso e viceversa, forse per suggerirgli qualcosa. Rosso in viso, il Lupo prese lo spazzolino e riprodusse quel gesto nella propria bocca, spazzolando i propri denti. Smise solo quando Vil mostrò un’espressione un poco più soddisfatta.  
-Ora, le orecchie…  
-Le orecchie no!  
-Perché mai no?  
-Sono… sono molto-  
Non finì la frase e si chiuse in uno strano silenzio imbarazzato; non riusciva neanche a guardarlo in viso e la sua coda si era arricciata sotto lo sgabello. Vil sogghignò, con le mani già pronte in aria.  
-Farò attenzione.  
Jack fece un piccolo, minuscolo cenno col capo.  
Vil lo sentì tremare quando toccò le sue orecchie, vicino alla base. Le massaggiò e le sentì scaldarsi subito, reattive al suo tocco. Dopo aver spostato la parte esterna più morbida, come ad aprirla e a mostrarne l’interno, prese un piccolo panno e lo inumidì, per passarlo con delicatezza all’interno dell’orecchia pelosa.  
Il Lupo lasciò un guaito, facendolo sogghignare.  
-Sono sensibili, noto.  
Lo sguardo del Vampiro andò verso il basso, all’intimo del Lupo, per trovare uno strano rigonfiamento proprio al suo inguine. La cosa lo gratificò stranamente.  
-Molto sensibili.  
Jack arrossì con ferocia e cercò di liberarsi dalla sua presa ferrea.  
-Non prenderti gioco di me, Vil.  
-Come faccio a non farlo? Sei così adorabile, ora…  
Si chiuse in un silenzio ammutolito, un po’ sbalordito, abbastanza perché l’altro terminasse il proprio lavoro sulla prima orecchia. Quando però il Vampiro approcciò la seconda, Jack non rimase ancora impassibile.  
Gli slacciò la vestaglia chiara e cercò di denudarlo.  
-Cosa stai facendo?  
-Se tu tocchi me, io tocco te.  
-Non è esattamente la stessa cosa.  
-Ma anche tu devi prepararti per la notte, no?  
Gli diede una piccola pacca sulla mano, per fermare i suoi tentativi – ma rimase con la vestaglia aperta, senza vergogna nel mostrare proprio quel corpo a lui.  
Jack non smetteva di guardarlo, benché ancora rosso di imbarazzo, e Vil si sentì davvero costretto a sospirare e a concedergli una piccola cosa.  
-Puoi pettinare i miei capelli mentre mi lavo la faccia e le mani. Ma se osi farmi del male, ti colpirò il sedere così forte che passerai la notte sveglio per il dolore.  
Il Lupo balzò in piedi, ancora scodinzolante, e gli lasciò il posto sullo sgabello.  
Sedendosi, Vil gli passò la propria spazzola, un oggetto diverso da quello che aveva usato per pettinare lui. Ma prima di passare quelle setole morbide tra i ciuffi chiari, Jack sciolse l’intricato nodo delle sue trecce. Con la magia sarebbero bastati pochissimi secondi, ma le dita di Jack erano più lente, e anche più calde e carezzevoli, persino attente. Il Vampiro capì che anche per l’altro dovesse essere un gesto molto intimo, quindi socchiuse gli occhi e lo lasciò fare.  
La sua voce fu una carezza inaspettata.  
-Sei davvero bello.  
Il Lupo si sporse in avanti e lo baciò tra i capelli, preso dal momento. La sensazione fu piacevole, ma in un certo senso eccessiva, forse davvero audace: benché avesse accettato di unirsi carnalmente a lui, Vil non si era aspettato di provare anche attrazione sentimentale per il Lupo, e questo lo confondeva non poco.  
Era il sangue bevuto, la sua presenza così inabile a celare qualsiasi cosa, e la sua capacità di essere fisico e presente in ogni gesto e in ogni parola. Si chiese se anche il Lupo stesse provando i suoi medesimi sentimenti, per comportarsi in quel modo.  
Lo pettinò con cura, in un silenzio assorto. Poi, quando ebbe finito, lo precedette a letto, e sotto le coperte si strofinò e si mosse come un cucciolo in cerca del contatto morbido con le lenzuola e il materasso – si fermò quando anche il Vampiro lo raggiunse, piazzando finalmente il viso sul cuscino.  
La magia spense le poche luci della stanza, consegnandoli a un buio totale.  
-Buona notte, Vil.  
Il suo cuore si calmò e le sue palpebre si abbassarono, pronti per la notte.  
-Buona notte, Jack.


	4. Capitolo quarto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buondì a tutti! Eccoci qui con l'aggiornamento del Lunedì!  
> Questo capitolo sposta il focus su una delle ship secondarie, è la primissima volta che scrivo di Ruggie e la primissima volta che scrivo su questa coppia (lol), ma alcune fanart mi hanno davvero ispirato e volevo dargli un'opportunità!  
> Volevo inoltre avvertirvi di una cosa. Avendo finito la bozza della mia fic, ho introdotto più in là nella trama anche elementi di violenza piuttosto grafica. Questo ha giustamente comportato un leggero cambio di tag e avvertimenti! Spero comunque che la cosa sia di vostro gradimento!  
> Inoltre, piccolo angolino spam. Questo giovedì inizierò la pubblicazione di un'altra long, a tema molto più p0rn di questo.  
> Con questo è tutto! Vi auguro buona lettura!  
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aprì la porta di soppiatto, facendo ben attenzione a non fare il minimo rumore. Giorno e notte in quel luogo differivano di poco, così come le ore di sonno erano calcolate attraverso una scansione quasi artificiale del tempo, senza una reale indicazione degli astri celesti – ma svegliare tutti durante le ore di riposo certo non sarebbe stato furbo, per qualcuno nella sua posizione.  
Controllando tre volte che nella stanza non ci fosse nessuno, vi avanzò con piedi abituati a celare ogni suono. Ruggie si nascose dietro la gamba del tavolo, acquattandosi quasi a terra, e annusò l’aria con più attenzione: non c’era davvero nessuno, Umano o Vampiro o Lupo. Non per questo però smise di essere attento, e scivolando sul pavimento raggiunse un mobiletto basso, posizionato di fronte al camino. Ne aprì l’anta di legno, rovistando nel buio totale del suo interno e afferrando un cesto di vimini da cui proveniva un pungente odore di dolce. Quando lo attirò a sé, poté intravedere tutti i dolcetti che conteneva: tondi e morbidi, ricoperti di cristalli di zucchero e di miele sciolto ormai induriti dal freddo.  
Nelle foreste dove lui, Leona e Jack erano cresciuti non si cucinava mai quel genere di cose, era un piatto che gli Umani avevano conservato nel tempo persino nei secoli di prigionia ai Vampiri, e Ruggie ringraziava davvero che nella servitù ci fosse un cuoco capace di rappresentare questa deliziosa tradizione.  
Adorava i dolci.  
Ne prese con voracità uno e lo mangiò famelico, sentendo a malapena il sapore che aveva. Ed eccitato dallo zucchero e da tutto quel dolce, ne ingurgitò anche un secondo – al terzo le sue orecchie scattarono in aria, perché aveva captato un rumore in avvicinamento. Guidato da un istinto secolare, chiuse l’anta di legno e si nascose dietro il mobiletto, tenendo ben stretto tra le braccia il cesto con tutti quei dolci; l’unico che avrebbe potuto stanarlo lì era Leona, ma il piccolo Lupo dubitava che il Capobranco si fosse alzato dal letto, pigro com’era.  
Infatti, l’andatura dei piedi che sentì era molto diversa da quella del compagno: più pesante, di chi certo non era cresciuto nella foresta e non si era mai dovuto procacciare il cibo con le proprie forze. Eppure, nonostante questo, la persona che era entrata nelle cucine non faceva alcun rumore eccessivo, forse invece abituato a muoversi in completo silenzio nell’oscurità. Ruggie si affacciò cauto dallo spigolo del mobile, vedendo un’ombra che si dirigeva dall’altra parte della stanza e allungava il proprio arto verso le strisce di carne essiccata messe sopra il lavabo a sgocciolare. Non le portò subito alla bocca, ne prese diverse e le mise al petto.  
Dopo di quella, andò a cercare forse anche del pane, qualcosa con cui accompagnare il pasto.  
Ruggie rise. Si alzò dal proprio nascondiglio e appoggiò il cesto sopra il mobile, poi si schiarì la voce e fece sobbalzare l’altro – sentì chiaramente il rumore di qualcosa di morbido cadere a terra, ancora prima di andare sotto il getto di luce pallida che filtrava dalla finestra.  
-Bene bene bene, cosa abbiamo qui? Un piccolo ladro!  
Finalmente riuscì a vederlo bene, era il ragazzo più giovane tra i loro Umani, quello che aveva la cicatrice a forma di cuore sulla propria guancia. Ricordò vagamente avesse addirittura un nome, Ace.  
Il giovane cercò subito di minimizzare cosa stesse accadendo, per quanto fosse un po’ difficile negare l’evidenza.  
-Non stavo facendo nulla, signor padrone! Ero venuto qui solo per bere un po’ d’acqua!  
A quelle parole, Ruggie rise di gusto, cominciando a scodinzolare.  
-Bere? Ti ho visto prendere la carne e rovistare per il pane, piccolo ladro!  
-Non avrei mai-  
-Ti ho visto chiaramente, e le cose che sono per terra lo dimostrano.  
Il giovane Umano tentò allora un’altra strada, cercando di giustificarsi in qualche modo. Sembrava guardare con la coda dell’occhio la porta d’uscita, ma era anche consapevole che se avesse fatto un passo falso il Lupo avrebbe potuto saltargli addosso e, forse, anche ucciderlo.  
-Non erano cose per me! Uno dei nostri si è sentito male per il troppo lavoro e oggi non è riuscito a mangiare come si deve! Io sono stato mosso a pietà e sono venuto a prendere qualcosa per lui. D’altronde, se noi siamo deboli non possiamo neanche far fronte ai nostri doveri e servire i Signori come conviene, no?  
Cercò di ridacchiare, forse per essere più convincente, ma Ruggie era uno di quelli che di norma fregava con le sue chiacchiere, non che si lasciava fregare.  
-In questo caso non sarebbe stato meno sospetto chiedere ai tuoi gentili Signori una porzione di cibo in più? O vuoi farmi credere che a voi baldi giovani i nostri ossi buchi sono bastati?  
Lo vide irrigidirsi e seppe che aveva colto nel segno. Inaspettatamente, infatti, Ace cambiò tattica e persino la sua voce cambiò di tono.  
-E allora lei cosa ci fa qui? Anche lei è venuto a rubare qualcosa?  
-Rubare, io? Io sono venuto qui solo perché ho sentito dei rumori sospetti e ho colto in flagrante un piccolo ladro!  
-Ma non è-  
-Lo dici tu ai Vampiri che non è vero?  
Un attimo di esitazione, un mezzo sorriso.  
-I Vampiri crederebbero a me.  
Ruggie fu molto stupito di quella risposta tanto tagliente, perché rimandava in maniera così feroce a tempi in cui ogni razza era in conflitto con l’altra, e pure gli Umani erano in grado di sfruttare l’odio tra i loro avversari, pur messi in una posizione di servilismo. Fu quasi ammirato da tanta ferocia, non la vedeva così spesso in loro, ma si premurò di schiacciarla con precisione e cattiveria, assieme a una banalissima alzata di spalle.  
-In tempi normali ti avrei dato ragione, ma abbiamo raggiunto la pace! Ora sono rimasti solo gli Umani in fondo alla catena alimentare! E si dà il caso che tu lo sia.  
Mortificato, Ace rimase in silenzio per diversi secondi – il Lupo ipotizzò che stesse cercando una via di fuga il più indolore possibile, avendo già fatto solo tentativi fallimentari. Non gli era rimasto niente in mano, letteralmente.  
Così, come era intuibile, giocò l’ultima delle proprie possibilità.  
-La prego, non dica niente ai Vampiri. Il signor Hunt potrebbe usarmi per il suo prossimo pasto.  
-Ma già lo fa? Come fanno il Vampiro piccolino e lui, a mangiare? Da quello che so, solo il compagno di Jack non può più bere sangue umano.  
-Sì, ma di solito è Trey ad andare da lui. Trey è in grado di reggerlo.  
Si morse la lingua, temendo di aver detto troppo.  
La sua difficoltà era reale, per pochi secondi il Lupo vide davvero un ragazzo indifeso e affamato, consumato da un astio più che comprensibile e che riusciva a sopravvivere spezzato tra un senso di ingiustizia latente e invece la sua totale impotenza. Ne ebbe un po’ pena.  
Abbassò le orecchie, pronunciando una piccola confidenza.  
-Conosco la fama di Rook Hunt, è abbastanza leggendaria anche tra i Lupi. Solo quelli di noi più giovani non hanno idea di cosa può fare il suo sadismo. È stato colui che ha decimato interi branchi.  
Ricordi amari anche per lui.  
Quelle sue parole però riaccesero la fiamma della speranza nel giovane Umano, che non mancò di approfittarne subito per fargli una domanda un poco insolente. Ruggie sogghignò piano, con la mano davanti alla bocca.  
-Quindi non dirà niente?  
-Ah, mio piccolo ladro! In natura niente viene dato per niente! Tu che vivi come uno schiavo dovresti saperlo!  
-E cosa vorrebbe per il suo silenzio?  
-Fammi tu delle proposte!  
Ancora tensione nelle sue spalle, ma Ace non impiegò che pochi secondi per decidersi.  
Quando avanzò verso di lui, cogliendolo un poco impreparato, lo raggiunse sotto il fascio della luna e si rivelò al suo sguardo. Così da vicino, Ruggie poté vedere che fosse piuttosto bello, per essere un Umano.  
Ma appena formulato quel pensiero, il ragazzo si chinò davanti a lui e cominciò a slacciargli i pantaloni.  
Lo fermò subito, afferrandolo per i polsi troppo sottili.  
-Sei piuttosto intraprendente. Ma io avrei gradito anche solo la metà della tua refurtiva, a dire il vero.  
-Oh-  
-Non sei obbligato a fare una cosa del genere, se non ti va. Io non sono come loro.  
Lui non era un Vampiro e non avrebbe mai imposto il proprio dominio su una creatura, per quanto cresciuta in cattività e nata da schiavi. I Lupi erano governati da una specifica gerarchia, e ognuno di loro era fiero di essere libero: aborrivano la schiavitù anche per il fatto che i Vampiri la sostenevano, per questioni di mera sopravvivenza.  
Ace lo guardò di sottecchi, senza una reale gratitudine nello sguardo.  
-Mi ha appena minacciato di essere torturato e seviziato.  
-Nah, ti ho solo obbligato ad ammettere i tuoi errori!  
Allora, solo allora, il ragazzo Umano rise, mostrando al Lupo qualcosa di davvero bello.  
-Lei è molto strano, signor Lupo.  
E quando Ruggie lo lasciò libero, le sue mani tornarono alla cintura di cuoio, finendo di slacciarla.  
  
  
Si vedeva poco in realtà, nella penombra della cucina, ma certo Ace vide abbastanza bene la lunghezza del sesso di Ruggie, che non si fece scrupoli a sogghignare di fronte alla sua meraviglia.  
-Sorpreso, piccolo ladro?  
Passata però l’iniziale confusione, il ragazzo umano ricambiò il suo sorriso con le gote rosse e le labbra schiuse. Cominciò a leccarlo, afferrandolo all’altezza della base con la mano calda, ferma – doveva avere già avuto una qualche esperienza, prima di quel momento, perché quantomeno sapeva come muoversi. Bagnò la propria lingua di saliva, e quindi anche il sesso di lui: ben presto riuscì a produrre suoni vischiosi, viscidi e piacevoli.  
Ruggie lo prese per i capelli, seguendo i suoi movimenti decisi. Non sembrava intenzionato a prenderlo in bocca, benché le sue labbra sempre si chiudessero appena raggiunto il glande: era un po’ problematico per gli Umani fare pompini ai Lupi, per via del nodo che ingrossava il pene una volta avvicinatisi all’orgasmo.  
Ma Ace non provava molta vergogna, ricambiava il suo sguardo e non lo faceva scivolare in basso. Iniziò anche a muovere la mano per farlo godere di più, mentre continuava imperterrito a leccarlo.  
Il Lupo volle fargli un complimento, magnanimo.  
-Sei inaspettatamente capace…  
Il ragazzo ebbe persino la sfrontatezza di sorridergli compiaciuto, quasi dimentico di tutto l’astio che aveva provato per lui fino a quel momento. Però, quando abbassò la mano al proprio inguine, cominciando a slacciarsi i pantaloni poveri, Ruggie lo colpì con un piccolo calcio e continuò a guardarlo sorridendo.  
-Non pensarci neanche. Concentrati solo su di me.  
Il sorriso dell’Umano si inclinò un poco.  
-Non dovremmo essere in due a divertirci?  
L’occhiata che il Lupo gli riservò lo fece quasi tremare, a quel punto.  
-Ti assicuro che ti farò divertire molto, se fai il bravo.  
Ace rise, canzonandolo.  
-Una promessa molto importante, signor Lupo. È sicuro di riuscire a mantenerla?  
-Se fai bene il tuo lavoro, io saprò fare bene il mio.  
Allora l’umano scese con la bocca ai suoi testicoli e mentre muoveva ancora la mano per tutta la sua lunghezza cominciò anche a succhiare, a leccare quella parte più sensibile. Lo sentì ingrossarsi e allungarsi maggiormente, raggiungendo dimensioni che non aveva mai visto tra gli Umani. Ruggie non fece mistero di gradire molto, gli tirò un poco i capelli tra gli ansimi e gli sbuffi, tra i gemiti espliciti.  
Il Lupo a un certo punto lo strattonò all’indietro, per farlo smettere. Ace capì che era arrivato il momento giusto, e si alzò dal pavimento senza dire una parola. Non si fece fermare dal suo sguardo famelico, recuperò all’interno degli armadietti una boccetta con del liquido vischioso e gliela porse.  
-La usiamo per condire, ma penso possa essere usata anche ora-  
Ruggie gliela prese di mano, assicurandola in un posto sicuro, e poi lo assalì. La forza con cui lo spinse lo fece arretrare fino allo spigolo del tavolo, facendolo scontrare dolorosamente. Appena Ace aprì la bocca per protestare, Ruggie infilò la lingua tra le sue labbra in un bacio furioso, a occhi aperti – e ben presto il ragazzo Umano fu a corto di fiato contro di lui, si lasciò guidare dalla forza del suo corpo.  
Ruggie provò a farlo girare, afferrato per il fianco e spinto di lato, ma Ace lo abbracciò stretto e si aggrappò a lui, provando piacere in un contatto diretto. Ruggie lo derise anche per questo.  
-Vuoi guardarmi negli occhi mentre ti scopo? Come sei romantico…  
Ace fece una smorfia, ricambiando il suo sogghigno – ma non smettendo mai di baciargli il viso.  
-Continua a parlare ma non l’ho ancora vista fare niente, signor Lupo.  
Ruggie lo sollevò, facendolo sedere sul tavolo a gambe aperte. Ace fu ben felice di fargli spazio tra le sue cosce, un po’ meno felice di sentirlo strappare i propri vestiti.  
-Attento-  
-Stai tranquillo, ti regalerò uno dei miei pantaloni.  
-Padron Schoenheit non sarà felice di questo…  
Lo morse senza preavviso, e benché non avesse messo tanta forza nel gesto l’Umano sobbalzò di sorpresa e un po’ di paura, perché i morsi dei Lupi potevano essere molto pericolosi. E Ruggie sogghignò, mordendolo ancora, in una chiara dimostrazione che non avesse nulla da temere.  
Aprirono la boccetta assieme, dopo alcuni tentativi maldestri; il Lupo ne versò quasi metà sul suo ano, cominciando ad allargarlo con due dita tozze. Ace lo guardò in ogni mossa, senza perdersi nulla: il rossore delle sue guance era intenso quasi quanto quello dei suoi capelli, e i suoi occhi erano languidi persino nel cuore della notte.  
Il Lupo lo prese per le cosce e lo penetrò piano, molto piano, facendogli sentire ogni centimetro di lunghezza. Ace sbuffò, allucinato.  
-Non finisce mai-!  
Ruggie ghignò, si godette il momento e la sua espressione quando fu completamente dentro il suo corpo; il ragazzo Umano non riuscì a reprimere un improperio per l’intensità delle sensazioni che stava provando, e cominciò persino a tremare sotto le sue dita.  
Lo vide portarsi una mano alla bocca quando cominciò a dondolare il bacino, il fiato spezzato a ogni suo movimento e il sesso dolorosamente eretto. Sembrava davvero un cucciolo di Lupo al suo primo calore, che scopriva le vere gioie del sesso e non quelle fallaci, senza forma e sostanza dell’adolescenza fisica.  
Si chinò in avanti, per mordicchiargli il collo.  
-Ti stai divertendo abbastanza, piccolo ladro?  
Ace scosse furiosamente la testa, in segno di assenso. E come si fermò, Ruggie cominciò a muoversi con impeto, schiacciandosi contro di lui ogni volta che il suo sesso lo penetrava fino in fondo; gli afferrò i polsi con le mani, così da liberare la sua bocca.  
Ace ebbe difficoltà a serrare le labbra, perché gemiti forti premettero contro le guance e lui stava perdendo il controllo a ogni spinta. Quando poi sentì il glande di lui ingrossarsi nel nodo e stimolare ancora di più la sua prostata, si sporse verso di lui e lo baciò, versando i propri gemiti nella sua bocca – alzò le cosce a circondargli la vita, per avere un po’ di sostegno.  
Ruggie lo lasciò fare, molto poco lucido. Ringhiò quasi quando arrivò all’orgasmo, spingendo in lui con furia. Lo sentì gemere incontrollato e poi, con uno spasmo doloroso, venirgli sul ventre e tremare ancora. Spossato.  
Ace sciolse l’abbraccio con cui l’altro si reggeva e si sdraiò all’indietro, sopra la superficie orizzontale del tavolo. Alzandosi sui gomiti, si armò di un sorriso furbo, che però si sciolse subito quando l’altro ruotò il suo bacino di lato e lo tenne fermo per la coscia sinistra.  
Il Lupo sogghignò, colpendolo sulla natica con una pacca sonora.  
-Pronto per il secondo round?  
Dopo un primissimo momento di sorpresa, Ace si posizionò di lato, per non forzare troppo i fianchi. Rispose alla sua espressione con parole sbarazzine, audaci e provocatorie.  
-Magari questa volta riesce a farmi urlare, signor Lupo-  
Smise di parlare subito però, per non farsi sfuggire lamenti di piacere: Ruggie aveva iniziato a spingere di nuovo dentro di lui.


	5. Capitolo cinque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buondì a tutti! Aggiornamento del lunedì!   
> Qui torniamo alla coppia principale, con un piccolo flash back sul loro passato!  
> Buona lettura a tutti (L)  
>   
> 

  
  
  
Dieci anni sono quasi nulla, nella percezione secolare dei Vampiri.  
Eppure, dieci anni prima accadde qualcosa che sia Vil sia Jack ricordarono benissimo, da lì in avanti.  
  
  
I loro passi quasi non lasciavano traccia, sulla neve fresca che copriva quella piccola collinetta i margini di un precipizio. Vil in testa, la sua scorta lo seguiva celere a qualche metro di distanza – per qualche motivo, il Pupillo del primo Antenato non voleva volare tra neve e vento leggeri, ma sondare ogni metro di quel luogo. Cappucci rialzati e baveri fino quasi al mento: solo la fascia degli occhi era visibile all’esterno, qualora ce ne fosse stato bisogno.  
Fu Rook a spezzare quel silenzio, percepita distintamente la tensione del Vampiro più giovane, che per la prima volta usciva in una missione segreta. A quanto pareva, non aveva gradito molto l’essere stato coinvolto in tutto quello.  
-Ha nevicato moltissimo, in questi giorni.  
-Sembra proprio di sì.  
Epel si chiuse nelle proprie spalle e scrollò un poco di neve dal proprio mantello.  
Si fermarono dietro un Vil immobile, che rimaneva zitto di fronte a un mucchio più alto di neve, da una strana forma a cupola allungata. Non fu difficile capire cosa ci fosse sotto, e per questo la sorpresa del giovane Vampiro fu notevole.  
Rook non mostrò grande meraviglia, anzi, si permise persino una piccola battuta di spirito.  
-Ha intenzione di dire qualche preghiera, Mon Roi?  
La lingua di Vil fu ancora più tagliente del solito.  
-Non scherzare. Sai che potrebbe bruciarmi la bocca per sempre.  
Ma non si voltò neppure a guardarlo in viso, intento invece a guardare quella lapide con attenzione e quasi riverenza. Conservava ormai ben pochi ricordi di quando era ancora Umano, ma uno in particolare era il motivo per cui era diventato quello che era: vendicare la morte della propria madre, uccisa dai Lupi. Non provava più quel tipo di rancore tanto ardente per la razza avversaria, perché erano passati secoli e i suoi sentimenti non erano più quelli di un giovane Umano, eppure sentiva l’esigenza di tornare di tanto in tanto in quel luogo così significativo per lui. Il suo più grande dolore, persino da Vampiro, era d’aver dimenticato il viso di quella donna – ma mai il suono della sua voce, mai e poi mai.  
Estraneo a tutto quello, Epel mostrò preoccupazione sincera.  
-Perché siamo qui? Queste terre sono dominate dai Lupi! Se ci scoprissero, potrebbero riaprire le ostilità!  
-Questa breve tregua serve a noi quanto a loro, questo è certo.  
-Allora perché-?  
Vil non gli permise di finire la frase.  
Occhi rossi, si voltò nella sua direzione con uno scatto fulmineo.  
-Stai zitto, Epel. Non farmi rimpiangere di verti portato qui.  
Epel si irrigidì quando sentì la sua magia oscura toccarlo, espandersi come un’ombra sopra di lui. Abbassò lo sguardo prima che l’altro intendesse ogni suo movimento come una sfida, e si rilassò soltanto quando Vil tornò a guardare la lapide coperta di neve.  
Ancora tremante, sobbalzò quando Rook si avvicinò a lui, con delicatezza e il silenzio di un cacciatore.  
-Questo è un momento importante, giovane Vampiro. Ci sono tradizioni che neanche noi possiamo ignorare.  
Epel non riuscì a capire la situazione neppure dalle sue parole, ma non ci fu tempo per fare altre domande: tutti e tre i Vampiri percepirono qualcosa in lontananza, che si stava avvicinando a gran velocità.  
Rook si voltò verso la prateria sconfinata ai piedi di quella piccola collina e vide tre figurette nere che balzavano nella neve. Ma fu il più giovane a dare voce ai suoi sospetti.  
-Queste voci… sono di giovani Lupi.  
Vil percepì l’aura magica di Rook cominciare a espandersi, fremendo per entrare in azione. Benché la sua espressione fosse glaciale, quasi piacevolmente sorridente, per lui non potevano esserci dubbi: era pronto a fare di loro dei maciullati di sangue e carne.  
Per questo fu veloce a dire il proprio comando, benché Epel cercasse di fare resistenza.  
-Nascondiamoci.  
-Cosa?  
-Non ho ancora terminato la mia visita, e non voglio che ci vedano.  
-Ma noi- noi siamo-  
-Visitatori in terre ostili.  
Si alzarono in volo e planarono sopra i rami alti di alcuni pini poco lontani dalla lapide solitaria.  
Videro i tre cuccioli di Lupo giocare a rincorrersi nella neve e saltellare qui e là con la gioia e l’innocenza dei loro giovanissimi anni. Uno era visibilmente più grande degli altri due e sembrava essere quello rincorso; manto d’argento, aveva una lunga coda dritta e delle zampe potenti.  
-Jack! Fratellone, aspetta-  
-Non mi prenderete neanche pregando!  
Saltò quando la sorella stava per prendergli la coda; saltò quando il fratello stava per prenderlo di lato, ed entrambi finirono a ruzzolare nella neve, per riprendere subito la corsa dietro di lui.  
Salendo però la collinetta, il Lupetto più grande si fermò all’improvviso, e con lui anche gli altri due.  
-Ah!  
I cuccioli provarono ad avvicinarsi a quello che avevano riconosciuto subito come un mucchio stano, ma il maggiore li bloccò dopo soli pochi passi.  
-Fermi. Non possiamo giocare qua.  
Sugli alberi, i tre Vampiri non persero neanche un movimento dei piccoli Lupi.  
In particolare, Vil fissava con attenzione il più grande, attento a come avrebbe diretto gli altri. E Rook sentì subito la tensione nella sua energia oscura.  
-Mon Roi-  
Ma anche quando, per la seconda volta, uno dei due cuccioli tentò di avvicinarsi, il maggiore lo prese per la coda e lo tirò indietro.  
Tuttavia, abbassò il capo e appiattì le orecchie, in uno strano segno di rispetto, e si avvicinò al mucchio di neve con circospezione. Ripulì pian piano la lapide, la cui pietra lucidissima e ancora ben curata riemerse da tutto quel bianco, immutata.  
I due fratellini raggiunsero lentamente il fratello, curiosi.  
-Che cos’è?  
-La tomba di un essere umano.  
-Perché proprio qui?  
-Un tempo c’era un villaggio di umani qui vicino, me lo ha detto il Capobranco nostro padre.  
Quella che doveva essere la sorellina, guardò preoccupata il maggiore che si era zittito per un lungo tempo.  
-Jack…  
Così, con un cenno, il Lupo più grande ordinò agli altri due di aiutarlo: ripulirono dalla neve anche il pezzo di terreno davanti alla lapide, sotto cui presumibilmente era stato sepolto l’essere umano a cui era dedicato quel posto.  
Vil alzò gli occhi dalla scena solo quado sentì Rook sospirare.  
-Che giovani Lupi rispettosi, abbiamo qui.  
-Non avevo mai visto nulla del genere…  
I giovani Lupi si sorrisero, appena terminato il lavoro. Si fermarono anche in un piccolo inchino, alla maniera selvaggia dei Lupi, quindi decisero di allontanarsi in fretta.  
Uno dei due cuccioli però non aspettò che fosse il maggiore a dare la direzione: prese a saltellare troppo vicino al precipizio, sulla neve ancora morbida.  
-Di qui!  
Il maggiore lo vide subito, e con un grido saltò verso di lui.  
-No-  
Lo spinse via con una testata poderosa, mentre la neve crollava sotto le sue zampe e lo faceva precipitare nel burrone. I due cuccioli urlarono spaventati, senza più vederlo.  
-Jack!  
-Fratellone!  
Rimasero a piangere immobili nella neve, impauriti tanto da non muoversi più.  
Persino Vil rispose a quanto visto, sporgendosi un poco dal ramo dov’era nascosto. Il burrone sotto di loro non era così profondo, ma la pietra era liscia e per un giovane Lupo sarebbe stato impossibile risalirvi.  
Rook lo destò di nuovo dai propri pensieri.  
-Cos’ha intenzione di fare, Mon Roi?  
Si voltò e vide i suoi occhi rossi: seppe subito cosa era suo desiderio fare.  
-Ti proibisco di ucciderli, Rook.  
L’aura magica di Rook svanì quasi completamente, e questo gli permise di muoversi.  
Con un balzo elegante, planò fino a oltrepassare il bordo del burrone e scese, scese ancora.  
Il cacciatore, quindi, guardò il giovane Vampiro rimasto accanto a lui, dedicandogli un sorriso e precedendolo ai cuccioli. Epel era quantomeno sconvolto.  
-Sul serio noi-?  
Sì, loro avrebbero aiutato quei tre cuccioli.  
  
  
Era rotolato lungo la parete rocciosa per diversi metri senza fermarsi, sbattendo contro la roccia dura con le spalle e la schiena. Ma della neve morbida aveva attutito la sua caduta, e benché dolorante si era alzato subito e aveva guardato in alto e attorno a sé. In ogni direzione, c’era solo roccia ripida.  
Provò a saltare, per conficcare gli artigli appuntiti e risalire pezzo a pezzo, ma la durezza della roccia glielo impedì e lui cadde una seconda volta nella neve. Fu a quel punto che vide qualcosa vicino a sé e balzò in piedi, puntando il suo sguardo dorato sull’improvvisa presenza.  
-Chi sei?  
Gli ci volle poco per capire: mantello nero, viso quasi del tutto coperto, occhi rossi.  
Rizzò coda e orecchie.  
-Sei un Vampiro?  
Quel Vampiro non si mosse, gli parlò con durezza e autorità come se si fosse trattato di un suo schiavo.  
-Calmati, piccolo Lupo. Se avessi voluto farti del male, lo avrei già fatto.  
-E allora perché non hai fatto nulla?  
Lo sentì sospirare.  
Quando lui abbassò il cappuccio, Jack vide una cascata di splendidi capelli biondi cadergli sul profilo del viso: neppure le Lupe del suo Branco erano così belle.  
Quella era la potenza della magia dei Vampiri.  
Jack si irrigidì quando l’altro si mosse, per andargli vicino. Ma pur mantenendosi a debita distanza, per permettergli di muoversi senza l’incombenza della propria presenza, il Vampiro gli offrì la propria mano.  
-Io non ho l’abitudine di uccidere Lupi indifesi. Vieni con me, ti riporterò dai tuoi fratelli.  
Jack rimase in allerta per diversi secondi, lasciando che la neve cadesse su di loro.  
Provò ad annusare l’aria, ma non sentì in alcun modo la sua magia oscura. Pareva quasi che il Vampiro avesse abbassato le difese di fronte a lui. Poteva essere per sfregio, eppure Jack pensò che fosse un gesto insolito, molto strano, e gentile.  
Sentendo i racconti di guerra di suo padre e degli altri Lupi, aveva sempre immaginato i Vampiri come creature assetate di sangue e desiderose di morte, spietati assassini mai sazi. Ma quella creatura di front a lui brillava di una bellezza così incredibile e sembrava tutt’altro che minacciosa.  
Si rese conto di non provare paura.  
Afferrò la sua mano e si lasciò trasportare in alto, in un volo sicuro.  
Quando riemersero dal burrone, vide altri due Vampiri. Uno era piccolino, messo in disparte; l’altro, che riconobbe subito per la fascia rossa alla sua vita – il simbolo dei Vampiri mercenari – teneva tre le proprie braccia i suoi fratelli, che guaivano terrorizzati.  
Il Vampiro cacciatore sorrise all’altro, di un sorriso gentilissimo.  
-Mon Roi, guarda come tremano! Sono morbidissimi e così piccolini! E se ne adottassimo uno?  
Jack non aspettò neanche un istate. Con un ruggito, si liberò della mano del Vampiro gentile e balzò contro l’alto Vampiro, fauci aperte e artigli estratti.  
-No!  
Il Vampiro lasciò il proprio bottino sulla neve, spostandosi con agilità senza neanche provare paura per lui.  
Si fermò vicino ai compagni riuniti – Jack vide solo con la coda degli occhi che l’altro Vampiro lo fermò con un cenno del capo.  
Abbracciò i suoi fratelli e fece loro da scudo; i due cuccioli si aggrapparono disperati alle sue braccia, nascondendo i visi contro il suo petto.  
-Fratellone!  
Jack non sentì odore di sangue, oltre quello della paura, e non gli sembrò scorgere nessun altro tipo di ferita. Erano stati solo terrorizzati dalla vicinanza del Vampiro cacciatore, ma erano incolumi.  
Jack ringhiò quando il Vampiro biondo si avvicinò ancora a lui. Il suo istinto di protezione lo rendeva più minaccioso, persino contro colui che gli aveva appena salvato la vita.  
Ma l’altro sembrò capirlo, e non si avvicinò più del necessario.  
-Per quello che è successo, ti chiediamo il favore di non dire a nessuno che ci hai visti.  
Alla sua incredulità, si premurò di aggiungere qualcosa.  
-Non vorrai che scoppi di nuovo la guerra, non è vero?  
-Cosa eravate venuti a fare, qui?  
-Quella tomba.  
Un cenno del capo bastò perché Jack si ricordò improvvisamente della lapide che aveva ripulito.  
Non riuscì a frenare un’insolenza, però.  
-Anche i Vampiri hanno riti funebri?  
Vide l’espressione dell’altro scurirsi, le sue braccia irrigidirsi.  
Fu come se si preparasse a un attacco, e Jack strinse con più forza i propri fratelli. Sua sorella aveva cominciato a piangere sommessamente contro di lui, tremava come una foglia.  
L’idea di non essere abbastanza forte da riuscire a proteggerli e salvarli gli fece ancora più raggia e lo fece ringhiare con ancora più forza. Le parole del Vampiro biondo, però, lo calmarono.  
-Ti ringrazio di averla ripulita dalla neve, giovane Lupo. Ma non sfidare oltre la mia pazienza.  
Non voleva la sua morte, non l’aveva voluta prima e non la desiderava neanche in quel momento, benché gli avesse rivolto parole provocatorie. Lo guardò in viso per non dimenticare mai più le sue fattezze e annusò l’aria per sentire il suo odore: se mai avesse incrociato di nuovo quel Vampiro sul proprio cammino, lo avrebbe riconosciuto.  
Il Vampiro cacciatore si avvicinò troppo, cogliendolo impreparato. Il suo sguardo gentile lo fece tremare.  
-Tornate a giocare nelle praterie, da bravi.  
Jack portò i propri fratelli dietro di sé e non si voltò fino a che non li sentì correre lontano dal trio di Vampiri. Solo a quel punto corse via a propria volta, il più velocemente possibile, e spinse fratello e sorella nella propria corsa a perdifiato.  
Davanti alla lapide, Vil guardò quello strano cucciolo di Lupo che si allontanava, saltando in mezzo alla neve della prateria che un giorno gli sarebbe appartenuta, in quanto erede di suo padre. Se non fosse stato della razza sua avversaria, gli avrebbe forse augurato prosperità a felicità: nessuno a quel mondo lo aveva mai guardato a quel modo.  
Epel si avvicinò a lui, con circospezione.  
-Sicuro che non ci pentiremo di averli lasciati in vita? Sono i figli del Capobranco del Nord, dopotutto.  
I suoi dubbi erano legittimi. Sarebbe stato strano parlare di onore e rispetto a un giovane Vampiro, perché nella sua visione delle cose quelle erano parole che pronunciavano i Lupi più di ogni altra cosa.  
L’onore del Branco, il rispetto della vita.  
I Vampiri erano creature che per la loro stessa natura desideravano potere e conoscenza e avevano sacrificato la loro anima per avere entrambe. Per loro, il sacrificio era il più alto concetto conosciuto.  
E nella lotta per la supremazia, non poteva esserci pietà per i deboli: la storia degli Umani era chiara a tutti loro.  
Un giorno, avrebbero trovato sul campo di battaglia quei tre cuccioli cresciuti, pronti a ucciderli con tutti i loro mezzi, e certo non si sarebbero risparmiati soltanto perché un giorno lontano nelle loro memorie tre Vampiri li avevano salvati.  
Davanti alla tomba di sua madre, però, Vil non avrebbe mai potuto ucciderli.  
Non rispose a Epel: gli rivolse un’occhiata stanca, che valse più di tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto dire, ed Epel capì perfettamente.  
Si alzarono in volo per tornare dagli Antenati solo dopo che Vil ebbe finito di portare i propri saluti e quella tomba silenziosa fosse stata omaggiata come di dovere.


	6. Capitolo sei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buondì a tutti! Ecco a voi l'aggiornamento del lunedì!  
> Questo capitolo sarà incentrato su un'altra sideship, un pochino più malinconica e triste (...) della RuggieAce, ma spero vogliate perdonarmi (...)  
> Ultimamente mi sono molto appassionata a questi due, e questa fic è stata l'occasione per inserirli e scriverci sopra uu/  
> Vi auguro una buona lettura!  
> 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il privilegio si esplicava anche nel modo in cui si occupava il proprio tempo. Se a qualcuno non era concesso neanche un minuto per riposare, perché c’erano un sacco di faccende da svolgere entro un determinato periodo di tempo, a qualcun altro non si richiedeva il benché minimo sforzo per amministrare una dimora o quant’altro – e la scala di potere determinava anche l’importanza delle azioni stesse che venivano fatte da diversi individui.  
Nella saletta privata di Rook, c’era un piccolo caminetto sempre acceso di fuoco violaceo. In quel momento, Epel vi era posizionato davanti e allargava le braccia per aprire le mani, in un richiamo esplicito; i suoi occhi si arrossirono appena e i lembi dei suoi vestiti si smossero per l’energia magica richiamata.  
Eppure, dal caminetto uscì soltanto qualche lingua di fuoco debole, non altro.  
Rook appoggiò al tavolo la freccia che aveva appena finito di pulire, con espressione preoccupata.  
-Monsieur Cherry Apple, ti vedo stanco. Quando è stata l’ultima volta che ti sei abbeverato?  
Epel abbassò le braccia e sospirò, voltando solo di un poco il proprio viso nella direzione di lui.  
-Due settimane fa…  
-È un tempo troppo lungo, mio giovane amico. Non dovresti far passare più di dieci giorni.  
-A quale scopo? Non dobbiamo più combattere i Lupi! Se anche sono più debole del solito, non succederà nulla!  
-Non bisogna mai sottovalutare gli imprevisti della vita. È buona abitudine essere sempre pronti. Potresti dover dare la tua vita per Vil in qualsiasi momento, non dimenticarlo mai.  
Quando Epel si voltò completamente verso di lui, nella penombra, Rook sorrideva ancora.  
Controllò la punta di un’altra freccia e passò il proprio dito sulla lama sottile – il piccolo taglio che aprì il suo polpastrello si chiuse ancora prima di versare una preziosissima goccia di sangue.  
Il cacciatore gli fece cenno con la testa perché si avvicinasse a lui, prima di continuare a parlare.  
-I Lupi non sono che una sola minaccia, a questo mondo. Ma ce ne sono tantissime altre.  
-Gli Umani?  
-Spiriti, fantasmi, maghi, stregoni, demoni e angeli… Per secoli noi e i Lupi ci siamo massacrati a vicenda per questo misero pezzo di terra, non sappiamo però se qualcun altro verrà mai a reclamarlo ancora.  
Scosse la testa e guardò fuori dalla finestra socchiusa. Erano passati così tanti anni dalla sua creazione, forse millenni: aveva perso ormai la concezione del tempo, così come non si ricordava molto di quelle che erano le sue fattezze originarie. Conservava solo un’unica immagine sfocata, un lago cristallino sulla cui superficie si rifrangevano i raggi di un sole alto e magnifico.  
Fece un altro sorriso al suo giovane compagno, abbassando la punta della freccia verso il tavolo.  
-Dobbiamo essere pronti, come lo sono i Lupi.  
Epel non rispose, evidentemente a disagio. Aveva partecipato in minima parte alla guerra con i Lupi, dacché era nato da poco come Vampiro. La sua mentalità era distante da quella di Rook di moltissimi secoli.  
Tuttavia, apprezzò che l’altro cambiasse argomento all’improvviso, così da levargli l’impiccio di un prolungato quanto teso silenzio.  
-Il nostro sposino è sempre più vivace. Stamattina l’ho visto schizzare di nuovo dalla finestra, velocissimo. Era così pieno di vita e di gioia…  
Il Vampiro più anziano ridacchiò addirittura, scuotendo un poco il capo e così quegli improponibili capelli biondi.  
-Sono curioso di vedere cosa succederà, dopo la Luna Nuova  
Epel si arrischiò a prendere tra le proprie dita una di quelle frecce sottili, facendola roteare nell’aria. Il flusso dei suoi pensieri ebbe origini lontane, come il suono di confessioni che provenivano quasi da un’altra vita.  
Epel conservava ancora gli occhi degli Umani e la loro sensibilità più spiccata.  
-Quel Lupo, Jack… ti ha chiesto quanti dei suoi compagni avessi ucciso. Ma non ho avvertito un sentore di minaccia provenire da lui…  
-Dici?  
-Forse mi sbaglio, loro non sono esseri capaci di usare la magia come noi e gli Umani, ma non emanava nessuna aggressività. Forse voleva solo comprendere quanto tu sia forte.  
Rook sospirò alle parole di lui.  
Prese dalle sue dita la freccia, per sorridergli con gentilezza – non c’era nel suo sguardo tutto quel pentimento che aveva sperato.  
-Io sono il Cacciatore, d’altronde.  
Avrebbe voluto rispondergli con un sorriso tirato, ma fu preso alla sprovvista da un colpo di sonno, tanto che Rook si preoccupò ancora di più.  
-Stai addirittura sbadigliando, Epel!  
-Mi dispiace!  
-Vai in camera tua, è bene che tu non ti faccia vedere in questo stato dai Lupi.  
Epel fece un inchino e si avviò verso l’uscita, ben felice di interrompere in quel modo i propri allenamenti con il fuoco. Si sarebbe permesso anche un sospiro se solo Rook non avesse aggiunto altro proprio quando era sull’uscio, con gli occhi rossi di malizia.  
-Ti ho preparato una piccola sorpresa. Spero tu possa gradire.  
Il giovane Vampiro tremò, sperando invano che l’altro non lo vedesse.  
Aspettò soltanto d’essere alla fine del corridoio, come se fosse stato sufficiente a celare la preoccupazione che emanava – no, il battito del cuore non si sarebbe comunque sentito: era fermo ormai da decenni. Corse quindi per le scale, salendo fino alla propria camera. Quando ne spalancò la porta, trovò un ragazzo ai piedi del suo letto, che gli corse incontro appena lo vide; oltre gli occhi colmi di compassione ed emozione, Epel ne vide anche la cicatrice nera a forma di picche sotto l’occhio destro.  
Quasi si abbracciarono.  
-Deuce-  
-Signor Felmier!  
-C-che ci fai qui?  
-Il signor Hunt mi ha ordinato di farmi trovare nella tua stanza personale-  
Epel gli afferrò il viso e lo girò da una parte e dall’altra, poi passò velocemente il proprio sguardo su tutta la sua persona, cercando indizi di qualsiasi genere.  
-Non ti ha fatto del male, vero?  
-No! Mi ha solo parlato, non ha fatto altro.  
Parlare per Rook Hunt, specialmente con membri di altre Razze, significava comunque esercitare la propria magia sulle loro menti. Epel era sicuro che non lo avesse sfiorato, ma non per questo era sicuro che non gli avesse fatto del male. Guardò Deuce negli occhi, per qualche secondo, e sospirò soltanto quando fu totalmente sicuro che non ci fosse traccia di alcuna magia e lui non fosse ipnotizzato.  
I suoi occhi, allora, divennero tristi.  
-Vuole che mi nutra di te.  
Lasciò libero il suo volto, per poi afferrarlo per le maniche della divisa da servo.  
Era già successo in passato: quando Vil aveva donato al suo protetto uno dei propri Umani, ancora vergine, l’aveva fatto col preciso scopo che Epel si rafforzasse attraverso di lui. E come ogni volta che un Vampiro si nutriva di un Umano, creava con lui un rapporto che poteva sfociare in una dipendenza reciproca mentale e fisica allo stesso tempo. Come Epel era giovane per un Vampiro, così lo era anche Deuce per un Umano, e le loro reciproche inesperienze avevano creato qualcosa di speciale e quasi unico.  
Per questo motivo, Deuce gli mostrò preoccupazione, che generò un sorriso di reale dolcezza.  
-Signor Felmier-  
-Lo sai che quando siamo soli puoi chiamarmi col mio vero nome. Tu lo puoi fare perché io te lo permetto.  
Scosse la testa, riprese.  
-Epel! Lui ha ragione, è da troppo tempo che non i nutri e questo potrebbe farti davvero male.  
-Non dire assurdità! Ho resistito anche mesi senza farlo! E poi tu- Non voglio bere da te…  
-È necessario perché tu possa sopravvivere.  
Lo guardò ancora negli occhi – scese appena con lo sguardo al suo collo, fissando il punto preciso dove sempre premeva i propri denti. Lo stava chiamando, anche in quel momento: l’anima di Deuce era sua, in ogni senso possibile.  
Però, pure lui sentiva di appartenere all’altro, in un modo che persino per un Vampiro era inspiegabile. Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
-Lo odio.  
-Lo so.  
-Lo odio perché sono costretto a farti male.  
-Non mi fa male.  
-Ti tolgo la linfa vitale per nutrirmi! E tu-  
Quando aprì di nuovo le palpebre, i suoi occhi erano diventati rossi e i suoi canini si erano allungati. Il suo corpo emanava un’energia tale da essere seducente per Deuce, pur senza fare nulla in particolare, e le sue parole sembravano incantesimi di miele, pieni di lussuria e innocenza allo stesso tempo.  
Gli si strinse contro.  
-Il tuo sangue mi fa sentire così vivo, sempre. Mi riempie la mente e mi fa vedere, sentire, percepire tutto quello che hai percepito tu. È così inebriante… eppure, così brutto, perché sento anche il tuo dolore.  
-Tutte queste parole, signor Epel, danno un significato alla mia schiavitù. Io non voglio essere lo schiavo di nessun altro oltre che tuo, signor Epel.  
-Dici sempre così, Deuce… Eppure, io mi ricordo di essere stato un Umano e di aver saggiato cosa fosse la vera libertà-  
Scosse a propria volta la testa, si appoggiò con la fronte a lui in cerca di conforto.  
-Sto vaneggiando ancora, Deuce. Forse sono davvero così debole.  
Si sentì bene quando Deuce lo abbracciò stretto: il suo corpo vivo era più massiccio del suo, perché ancora non era riuscito a gestire alla perfezione la magia che gli avrebbe modificato i lineamenti e quel visto, quelle mani e quel corpo conservavano ancora tracce umane.  
Gli prese il viso per sollevargli il mento, baciarlo con dolcezza sulle labbra.  
Epel si chiese se fosse lui quello dotato di magia, o forse l’altro. Fu perso nei suoi occhi.  
-Vieni a letto, sarò tuo.  
Lo seguì passo dopo passo, con la mano a stringere le sue dita.  
  
  
Bere sangue umano cambiava tutto: si espandeva la percezione del reale fino quasi all’illusione di essere capaci di ogni cosa, persino sfidare il Mondo.  
Il sangue di Deuce era ricco di ogni cosa che gli potesse servire. Dall’amore alla rabbia, dalla paura al coraggio, dall’affetto al risentimento. Come Epel ne bevve qualche sorso, succhiando dal suo collo caldissimo, persino il suo corpo morto da decenni riprese vita, assieme a diverse funzioni meramente fisiche.  
  
  
La sua bocca premette contro il collo di lui, e i denti penetrarono ancora più in profondità – fu solo il gemito di Deuce a far calmare Epel, a richiamare la sua coscienza. Il corpo del ragazzo Umano si era irrigidito tra le sue braccia al primo contatto con i denti freddi, ma in quel momento era più molle e maneggevole, caldissimo.  
Il giovane Vampiro si allontanò un poco dalla sua giugulare per leccare la parte insanguinata, bere ancora un poco. Passò la lingua poi sul suo collo e risalì fino all’orecchio sensibile, dove bastò poco per provocargli piacere.  
Gli occhi rossi di Epel ormai vedevano tutto, le sue orecchie sentivano tutto. Persino i pensieri di Deuce non erano più un mistero per lui, e quel suo rossore sulle guance morbide non fu altro che un invito esplicito. Gli baciò le labbra e l’altro si perse nella sua morbidezza lasciva, socchiuse gli occhi cominciando a gemere piano. Lo condusse all’indietro con pochi gesti, una carezza al viso e una tra i capelli, mentre Deuce continuava a cercarlo con le dita e con gli occhi, senza mai lasciarlo davvero.  
Epel si tolse il guanto e slacciò a lui la camicia bianca, sotto la divisa pesante da servo. Deuce sospirò al suo tocco, si tese quando i polpastrelli nudi del Vampiro cominciarono a lambire pezzo dopo pezzo del suo petto. Per Epel era meraviglioso sentire di nuovo la sensazione del cuore che pulsava: come se rispondesse al suo comando, il sangue di Deuce lo seguiva con solerzia e velocità, sempre a sua disposizione.  
La pelle calda profumava di desiderio.  
Epel scese a mordergli un capezzolo senza troppa forza, succhiando quel poco di sangue che versò. Incrociò il suo sguardo mentre dispensava baci su di lui e lo spogliava lento, passando le mani non solo sul suo ventre ma anche sulle spalle e sulle braccia, persino sulle gambe.  
Deuce lo desiderava come il primo giorno, quando lo aveva preso vergine e lo aveva fatto proprio.  
Fruscii su lenzuola di seta. Deuce provò ad alzarsi per abbracciarlo e baciarlo ancora, cadde sui propri gomiti nel tentativo e Epel fu subito da lui per un altro dolce, soffice bacio, che fece il rumore di uno schiocco umido. Leccò dentro la sua bocca quando gli prese il mento, le dita che quasi scavarono nella sua pelle; Deuce annaspò in cerca di aria, ma non si tirò mai indietro, assecondando quel che rimaneva del proprio respiro ai movimenti di lui. Gli succhiò la lingua con voluttà, sempre più rosso in viso.  
Epel lo accompagnò di nuovo tra i cuscini, sistemando il suo capo con altre carezze. Alle sue leggere lamentele, rispose secco: si spogliò sotto il suo sguardo attento, mostrando un corpo acerbo e quasi puerile. Ricordava di aver avuto diciannove anni, quando era diventato un Vampiro, e le sue fattezze ricordavano ancora una gioventù immortalata e depredata all’età adulta. Quei lineamenti dolci lo rendevano pieno di una grazia che non si sarebbe mai spenta nel tempo.  
Si chinò ancora contro di lui, per baciarlo all’altezza dell’inguine. La penombra e l’angolazione resero difficoltosa la vista a Deuce, ma sentì perfettamente le sue labbra e i suoi denti, così come le mani attorno al sesso – già lo desiderava con tutto se stesso, ed Epel lo aveva ben compreso. Lo leccò, provocando dei forti tremiti lungo tutto il suo corpo, perché anche la sensibilità del ragazzo Umano si era intensificata.  
Lo leccò ancora, passando la propria lingua piena di saliva ovunque riuscisse e godendo delle reazioni convulse di lui. Rimase a lungo sulla punta rossa per torturare l’apertura dell’uretra e stimolarla fino quasi a farlo piangere, nei singhiozzi acuti che lasciava a intermittenza.  
Deuce allargò le cosce quando si stese meglio, per accoglierlo quasi del tutto in bocca. I suoi denti passarono sulla pelle tesa e sensibilissima, senza mai affondare davvero. Il Vampiro si mosse in modo veloce, deciso, allungando le proprie mani e le proprie braccia al suo ventre piatto.  
Lo tenne sempre a un passo dall’orgasmo, controllando ogni sua minima reazione. Sapeva come spingerlo al limite senza mai farlo crollare, come farlo impazzire senza mai perderne il dominio. Deuce non opponeva resistenza, impossibilitato a ribellarsi al suo padrone.  
Quando Epel si alzò, Deuce seppe che era arrivato il momento. Scorse quasi a malapena la sua figura che si alzava a sedere, mettendosi prima sopra il suo ventre: il sesso fu masturbato per l’ultima volta tra le sue natiche sode, prima che scivolasse dentro il corpo di lui.  
Sentì le sue mani puntellarsi al petto, gliele prese e lo sostenne con forza. Gliele baciò una a una mentre cominciava a muoversi, salendo e scendendo per la lunghezza del suo sesso con tanti, piccoli sospiri.  
Col sangue umano in corpo, aveva anche la loro sensibilità e poteva persino godere. D’altronde, il sesso era un’altra forma di potere tra Vampiro e Umano, e loro due non facevano eccezione.  
Benché Epel sentisse di amare Deuce, benché Deuce sentisse di amare Epel. Il loro rapporto era scritto in regole ben precise e sarebbe stato difficile eluderle, anche se animati da buonissime intenzioni.  
Ciò che sentiva in quel momento il Vampiro era però reale. Come se avesse un cuore nel petto, dorava l’espressione di beatitudine sul volto del suo amato e si animava, si agitava, viveva per ogni gemito che rilasciava nell’aria e stringeva le sue mani con forza mentre si calava contro il suo inguine, in una danza selvaggia piena di vera foga.  
Deuce disse qualcosa a proposito della sua bellezza e del suo calore, del suo profumo celestiale; Epel scese a baciarlo e solo a quel punto lo sentì venire dentro di sé, completando l’atto che li univa. Lo lasciò singhiozzare nella propria bocca, riprendendo fiato con lentezza.  
Strinse ancora le proprie natiche e riprese, soffocando ogni altra lamentela – non poteva venire, ma fu ugualmente piacevole sentirlo di nuovo pronto in qualche istante, ancora caldo di vita e di passione per lui.  
Poi, Deuce chiamò il suo nome, in un grido che riecheggiò per tutta la stanza. Occhi rossi e canini lunghi, Epel continuò ad amarlo come solo un Vampiro poteva fare.


	7. Capitolo sette

  
  
  
  
Sentì gli occhi bruciare e ringhiò, scuotendo la testa furiosamente.  
La sua folle corsa lo portò quasi a sbattere contro un albero, ma l’urlo che dall’alto Vil lanciò gli fece spalancare di nuovo le palpebre e quindi riuscì a virare in tempo per evitare il peggio. Si fermò qualche metro di distanza per alzare il muso, in direzione del Vampiro.  
-Ti ringrazio.  
Vil si adagiò sopra il ramo alto di un pino, tuttavia la sua voce riecheggiò nella mente del Lupo chiara e fin troppo cristallina, quasi sbuffante.  
-Stai più attento dove vai, Jack. È già la seconda volta che lo fai.  
L’altro alzò le orecchie, non ancora abituato a quel tipo di comunicazione. Persino il pelo della sua coda si rizzò in aria, come se percepisse un brivido di freddo.  
-Vorrei continuare a correre. Mi segui?  
-Certo. Ma al prossimo albero non ti avverto, sia chiaro.  
Il Lupo non rispose, si chinò a terra e riprese a correre veloce, senza meta.  
Aveva perso le tracce dell’alce e non era più riuscito a trovarle, così aveva cominciato a correre nella direzione opposta sperando di trovare qualcosa di interessante. Ma la verità era che neanche lui capiva tutte le stranezze che quel giorno gli stavano capitando.  
Percepiva la realtà in modo diverso: flussi di energia salivano dalle pietre e dagli alberi, persino dalla neve che calpestava così violentemente. Vil era una nube densa di energia scura, scurissima, da cui si era tenuto alla larga nel momento stesso in cui aveva cominciato a percepirla – ed era stato semplice, perché ormai il Vampiro non trovava più così strano che, appena sceso dal letto, gli chiedesse di uscire e andare a caccia: lo seguiva senza fiatare, quasi fosse stato la sua ombra.  
Jack lo sentiva come mai prima di quel momento lo aveva sentito. Neppure durante la cerimonia alla chiesa, appena mangiata la sua pelle, i suoi sensi già sviluppati erano scoppiati a quel modo, ma l’unica ragione a cui riusciva a pensare per spiegare tutto quello era la vicinanza della Luna Nuova, il suo calore mischiato alla sensibilità del Vampiro.  
Si stava trasformando poco a poco, in maniera inevitabile.  
Balzò in avanti, superando le tane di una colonia di piccoli roditori. I pini rilasciavano un piacevole odore di resina e aghi, muschio bianco e morbido che guardava verso Nord. La catena montuosa scendeva in quella direzione in una radura larga diversi chilometri, che già si era premunito di esplorare in ogni parte. Corse ove non c’era nessun albero a ripararlo, inseguito dall’ombra irregolare che era il suo sposo. Quando guardava in alto, vedeva soltanto una macchia nera e degli occhi rossi che lo fissavano, perché Vil non riusciva a mantenere le proprie fattezze durante quel genere di volo.  
Passò il fiumiciattolo ghiacciato, girò di fianco una montagnola di sassi e tronchi. A una curva in basso del terreno, le sue zampe cedettero un poco e lui si ritrovò a rotolare nella neve per qualche metro. Una risata invase la sua mente, anche quando si rialzò imbarazzato e riprese la propria corsa.  
-Hai intenzione di fare così per tutto il giorno?  
-Non riesco rintracciare l’odore delle prede.  
-Forse i branchi si sono spostati in un’altra zona.  
-È difficile che i cervi si muovano durante l’inverno. Lo fanno prima, per cercare posti migliori dove rintanarsi.  
Jack si fermò ancora, ansimante.  
Rizzandosi sulle gambe posteriori, annusò l’aria e cercò una scia possibile da seguire.  
Sentì la presenza di altri predatori, come delle piccole linci e qualche lupo selvaggio. Eppure, a parte conigli e castori, non parve essere presente altro. Non ne fu contento.  
-Dobbiamo trovare una fonte dell’acqua. Molto animali ci vanno per bere.  
-Giusto, è più probabile trovare qualcosa così. Ma sei sicuro che in inverno non sia tutto ghiacciato?  
-Possiamo fare un tentativo.  
Jack alzò lo sguardo, in attesa di una risposta che non venne mai. Interpretò quel silenzio come un assenso, quindi riprese a correre.  
Trovò di nuovo il fiumiciattolo congelato e lo seguì fino a che non tornò a immergersi nella boscaglia alta, fatta di pini e alberi sempreverdi, bassa sterpaglia spinosa. Non ebbe più difficoltà a schivare i tronchi grossi, veloce ancora più di prima. Arrivò ad arrampicarsi sopra una piccola collina, entro cui il fiumiciattolo si era immerso – seguì il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva, dirigendo così la propria direzione. Sentì gli uccelli spaventati dal suo passaggio volare in stormi alti, qualcosa starnazzare con acredine.  
Arrivando in cima, si fermò ad ammirare però il paesaggio che si aprì al suo sguardo. Un grande lago si distendeva tra i pini secolari, su una superficie di spesso ghiaccio chiarissimo, contro cui la poca luce nel cielo si rinfrangeva in un chiarore quasi abbagliante.  
Anche Vil si fermò sopra la sua testa.  
-Come ti dicevo, è tutto ghiacciato.  
Ma Jack scosse la testa.  
-Vorrei andarci.  
-Non troveremo animali, lì.  
-Non importa. Voglio andarci.  
-Per fare cosa, esattamente?  
Il Lupo alzò lo sguardo e provò a sorridere al suo indirizzo, benché incerto che riuscisse a vederlo.  
-Hai mai pattinato, Vil?  
Dopo qualche secondo di sorpreso silenzio, Vil rise nella sua testa.  
-Cosa sei? Un bambino? Vuoi metterti a giocare su quel lago?  
-Hai qualcosa di meglio fa fare?  
La sua domanda lo zittì, stranamente, forse perché Vil si aspettava più un ringhio che parole di senso compiuto, dopo la cattiveria che aveva elargito. E prima che riuscisse a rispondergli ancora, Jack si era acquattato a terra e aveva cominciato a correre di nuovo, sfruttando la pendenza della collina per prendere velocità. Vil borbottò qualcosa nella sua testa, ma lo seguì in volo, finché non raggiunsero quel lago di ghiaccio.  
  
  
Al quinto capitombolo, si voltò verso di lui.  
-Credevo fossi capace almeno di reggerti in piedi, visto tutto il tuo entusiasmo.  
Jack cercò di alzarsi davanti a lui, ma sebbene avesse appoggiato entrambe le mani sul ghiaccio scivolò comunque in avanti sbattendo il mento. Guaì con le orecchie basse, pieno di vergogna, mentre il Vampiro sfrecciava in ogni direzione e si guardava bene dall’aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
-Da piccolo ho sempre voluto farlo, ma non ci sono mai riuscito davvero.  
Il Vampiro lo guardò mentre parlava, sentendo la sua voce reale.  
-Nessuno di noi giovani Lupi ha potuto godersi appieno la propria infanzia.  
-A me risulta il contrario, invece.  
-Forse nei rarissimi momenti di tregua! Ma con la caccia, le malattie e la guerra continua… anche i nostri cuccioli sono sempre in pericolo.  
Riuscì ad alzarsi e a tenersi dritto per qualche secondo, poi scivolò all’indietro sulle zampe lisce senza traballare troppo. Sospirò.  
-Vorrei che questa cosa cambiasse, e che i nostri cuccioli possano giocare senza più pericoli.  
Alzò le orecchie e lo guardò dritto in viso.  
-Anche voi potete godervi la pace nel vostro… modo.  
Vil sogghignò alla sua malcelata ignoranza: era chiaro che non sapesse come un Vampiro si divertisse.  
Però, come per tutti i Lupi, anche gli appartenenti alla sua razza sapevano occupare il proprio tempo in cose diverse che la caccia e i pasti di sangue. Vil rifletté su quanto tempo fosse passato da ché avesse messo le mani su un libro di magia oscura e non sapersi rispondere lo indispettì alquanto.  
Fece una piroetta proprio davanti all’altro.  
-Il tuo nobile intento era dare a tutti i Lupi del tempo libero?  
Lo sentì irrigidirsi, perché i suoi sentimenti erano diventati sensibilità reale per lui – persino gli odori, il risveglio fisico di sensi sopiti.  
-Volevo dare la pace. E ci sono riuscito con te.  
Fece una smorfia e si allontanò da lui, ma Jack insistette.  
-Penso che sia un grande traguardo per tutti noi. Dobbiamo essere fieri di quello-  
Si interruppe quando il Vampiro tornò da lui, velocemente, e la sorpresa gli fece perdere l’equilibrio: cadde all’indietro sbattendo con dolore il sedere sopra il ghiaccio, e ringhiò quando rispose alle sue parole scortesi, sarcastiche.  
-Parli tanto ma non riesci neanche a pattinare. Sembri davvero un bambino.  
-Ho diciott’anni.  
-Un cucciolo, ecco cosa sei. Noi Vampiri a quell’età non siamo neanche neonati.  
L’irritazione divenne ben presto altro. Il Lupo approfittò di quel momento per fare una domanda al Vampiro, all’improvviso. C’era innocenza nel suo sguardo e nessun secondo fine.  
-Quanti anni hai, Vil?  
Tuttavia, il Vampiro non gli rispose subito e quasi lo rimproverò, facendolo risentire.  
-Non sono cose che si chiedono.  
-Ma io ti ho detto la mia età.  
-Io non te l’ho chiesta.  
Jack borbottò, abbassò lo sguardo al ghiaccio.  
Sotto lo strato duro, si vedevano a malapena i colori delle profondità del lago; un guizzo però dei fluttui rivelò la presenza di qualche pesce, che il Lupo ricercò con lo sguardo per qualche secondo, coda scodinzolante.  
Vil sospirò.  
-Più di seicento anni.  
Il Lupo alzò di scatto lo sguardo di nuovo a lui, e ogni singola cosa nel suo corpo comunicò meraviglia e sorpresa, come se non fosse abbastanza i sentimenti che, di rimando, anche il Vampiro stava provando.  
-Più di- è tantissimo! Eppure non sembra!  
-Cosa vorresti dire con questo?  
-Beh, sei bellissimo! E sembri ancora così giovane!  
-Sono nel pieno dell’età adulta di un Vampiro!  
Fece una smorfia e alzò il mento, decisamente indispettito dal tono di lui, come se la sua sorpresa lo avesse quasi insultato. Jack assottiglia d’altra parte lo sguardo, cercando il lui qualche traccia che visivamente ne potesse confermare l’età, dimentico della magia che ne altera i lineamenti.  
La sua espressione divenne così buffa che il Vampiro sciolse la propria ritrosia.  
-Ma ti ringrazio del complimento. Anche tu sei… piacente.  
Lo vide arrossire con violenza, scuotere la coda in modo istintivo e abbassare le orecchie contro i capelli.  
Assunse davvero le sembianze di un giovanissimo Lupo troppo cresciuto, nel rivelare quell’innocenza inaspettata. Lo trovò quasi tenero; si inginocchiò davanti a lui, continuando a parlargli in modo pacato.  
-D-davvero?  
-Nessuno ti ha mai fatto questo genere di complimenti, al tuo Branco?  
-Mio padre non aveva ancora trovato una fidanzata per me, prima che venissi destinato a te.  
Vil tenne per sé le considerazioni che le parole di lui generarono nella sua mente.  
Avendo una vita così breve e difficile, sapeva che i Lupi figliavano presto e molto, benché fossero monogami. Gli sembrò strano quindi che proprio Jack, essendo portatore di geni nobili e quasi regali per i Lupi, non fosse stato promesso a nessuna Lupa. L’esperienza personale deformò quell’informazione in malizia, ebbe quasi pietà di lui.  
Incrociò per sbaglio il suo sguardo dorato, fiero. Sembrava non avere rimpianti né rancori, solo una sincera curiosità per lui, e Vil non ebbe davvero più animo di mostrarsi irritato.  
-Tu non avevi nessuno?  
-I Vampiri si legano in modo diverso, non avendo bisogno di procreare fisicamente si parla di condivisione spirituale.  
-Quindi non hai uno specifico partner?  
-No. Sono unito alla mia famiglia dal sangue e dalla mia magia. Ogni clan ha una magia particolare.  
-Lo diventerò anche io?  
Il Vampiro sospirò, lo guardò a lungo.  
Per qualche motivo, parlare di quello gli era pesante e liberatorio allo stesso tempo – d’altronde, se non era con Jack, non avrebbe potuto parlare di quegli argomenti proprio con nessuno, perché nessun altro avrebbe condiviso il suo destino se non lui.  
Decise di lasciar andare i propri sentimenti assieme alle parole, tutto d’un fiato.  
-Nel momento in cui ho bevuto il tuo sangue, il sangue di un Lupo, mi sono estraniato da loro. Ora non ho nessuno a parte te.  
E il vento raccolse quella confessione, trasportandola lontano ed esorcizzando quel che rimaneva nel suo spirito. Vil respirò l’aria come se fosse nuova, aiutato dai sensi del Lupo che stavano sostituendo i suoi – un’insolita sensazione di leggerezza lo colse e alleggerì gli angoli della sua bocca fino a farlo sorridere in maniera genuina.  
Ma Jack lo fissava in silenzio, scrutando la sua figura come mai aveva fatto prima di quel momento. Aveva smesso persino di scodinzolare, l’espressione seria che gli era solita tornata in volto.  
Il suo tono fece sentire Vil speciale, forse più speciale ancora di quello che lui riteneva di se stesso.  
-Ti devo chiedere scusa, Vil. Pensavo tu non ritenessi importante quello che stiamo facendo, ma mi sbagliavo. Tu più di me hai pagato, per questa pace. Te ne sono grato.  
Chinò il capo, in un raro gesto di riverenza.  
Jack, un giovane Lupo probabilmente cresciuto con l’unico scopo di vivere per il suo Branco, per l’idea e con l’idea che la sua intera esistenza doveva essere dedicata agli altri, gli stava mostrando sentimenti nuovissimi e genuini, così intensi da essere più abbaglianti del sole stesso.  
Vil fu davvero toccato dalle sue parole e dal suo gesto; abbassò lo sguardo a propria volta, con un disagio che non provava da parecchio tempo.  
-Non devi. Io non merito la tua gratitudine. Tu, piuttosto… hai sacrificato la tua giovane vita a me.  
-Non l’ho mai pensato come un sacrificio.  
Strisciò sul ghiaccio, in un movimento un po’ buffo che gli tolse quell’aura mistica con la quale Vil lo stava ancora guardando – ma questo gli permise di incrociare di nuovo lo sguardo con lui e parlargli senza doverlo rincorrere.  
-Vorrei solo-  
Si interruppe perché non aveva le parole giuste.  
Riprovò, e quella volta riuscì.  
-Vorrei che tu mi insegnassi quello che sai, Vil. Hai vissuto per tantissimo tempo, saprai un sacco di cose. Voglio saperle anche io.  
-Quando saremo uniti alla Luna Nuova, tutta la mia conoscenza confluirà in te.  
-Un conto è avere cose nel cervello, un conto è saperle fare.  
Il Vampiro sospirò. Anche con gli occhi socchiusi, la pressione dello sguardo di lui era intensissima, impossibile da ignorare. E poi, come se sapesse come comunicare con lui fino a imporsi, Jack stava provando con intensità sentimenti di rivalsa, che vorticavano nella testa di Vil come avvoltoi sopra una preda.  
Sogghignò e sghignazzò, rialzandosi sui propri piedi.  
-A cominciare dal pattinaggio, suppongo.  
Quando gli porse gli porse la mano, Jack cominciò a scodinzolare velocissimo, sorridendo come non mai.  
Gli afferrò le dita con le proprie fortissime, quasi lo trascinò per terra quando si issò in piedi con il suo aiuto passivo. Vil lo guardò storto ma lo lasciò fare, tentò di contenere i suoi tremolii scomposti e di dare una direzione al suo corpo. Rivolto verso di lui, cominciò a pattinare all’indietro e a trascinarlo con sé.  
Lo sgridò già nei primi metri.  
-Stai dritto con la schiena, altrimenti diventerai gobbo ancora prima di diventare immortale.  
Jack eseguì subito, scattando come una molla. Era buffo e divertente, anche se alto ben più del normale.  
Gli prese anche la seconda mano senza chiedergli il permesso, quando quasi cadde in avanti. Con un po’ di tentativi, riuscì persino a pattinare per qualche metro senza sbilanciarsi; Vil si alzò in volo, rimanendo a qualche centimetro di distanza dal ghiaccio e continuando a trascinarlo con sé.  
Fecero qualche curva, qualche piccolo cerchio, presero velocità e Jack rise prima di ruzzolare a terra. Vil volteggiò sopra di lui e lo prese dall’alto, con le mani sopra i suoi fianchi. Si piazzò quella volta dietro e lo spinse appena, lo portò in piedi e lo lasciò andare da solo.  
Lo seguì nel momento in cui fu sicuro che non sarebbe più caduto e lo seguì per metri e metri lisci, velocissimi. Jack riprese a ridere dalla felicità, senza riuscire a contenersi.  
Fu così esaltato dai propri successi che decise di fare una curva stretta, difficile. Ovviamente finì con il mento a strisciare sul ghiaccio, ma questo non frenò le sue risate. Vil scese come una nuvola su di lui, controllando che non si fosse rotto nulla.  
E Jack lo afferrò per i polsi, lo guardò con occhi pieni di gioia. Lo attirò piano a sé e senza capire neanche perché o come, lo fece distendere contro il proprio ampio petto, per poi abbracciarlo.  
Era davvero bellissimo, a quella distanza.  
Arrossì, socchiudendo gli occhi. Vil gli fece il favore d’essere il primo a sporgersi per il bacio e Jack lo strinse così forte: il suo cuore impazzì, il Vampiro sentì la sua felicità prorompente in profondità.  
Fu davvero meraviglioso.  
Cadde, a quel punto, il primo fiocco di neve dal cielo.


	8. Capitolo otto

**8**

  
L’acqua bollente fumava appena, ormai, e ogni minimo movimento creava delle piccole correnti di schiuma e sapone, strisce bianche che serpeggiavano sulla superficie liscia. Ruggie muoveva i piedi lentamente, quasi sul fondo della sua vasca, facendosi accarezzare dai flutti. Reprimere gli scodinzolii della coda era difficile, ma sicuro era preferibile a continui schizzi in faccia provocati da quel moto continuo.  
Sospirò e si allungò contro il bordo di legno massiccio, socchiudendo gli occhi con un lungo sospiro.   
-È così piacevole…  
Qualche metro più in là, completamente immobile e a braccia conserte, Leona palesava un’espressione molto più rilassata del solito, per cui fu abbastanza strano che tentasse di imprimere astio nel tono delle proprie parole.  
-È la seconda volta in meno di cinque giorni che ti fai il bagno, Ruggie.  
-Non ci posso fare niente, è così bello… quando vivevamo nelle foreste, non potevamo fare nulla del genere… mi sarò lavato forse due volte in vent’anni, con l’acqua gelata del fiume.  
Ruggie rotolò contro il bordo e si appoggiò ad esso con le braccia, in modo da poter guardare direttamente l’altro. Si godette la sensazione della leggera pressione dell’acqua contro il ventre molle e la schiena, sulla coda sensibile e i piedi nudi. Rabbrividì e sorrise, così soddisfatto.  
Anche Jack era concentrato sulle sensazioni che l’acqua gli stava donando, ma era tutt’altro che rilassato. Guardava la propria coda con una certa preoccupazione.  
-Non rovinerà il pelo?  
Ruggie sghignazzò alla sua domanda.  
-Non credo proprio, sai? Al massimo lo rende più morbido.  
Il Lupo più giovane non sembrò molto convinto delle sue parole e continuò a guardarsi la coda e le gambe, come se si aspettasse di vedere la pelle cadere da un momento all’altro.  
In compenso, Leona fu molto sonoro e Ruggie non mancò occasione di rispondergli.  
-Tzh, morbido.  
-Non sei soddisfatto di tutto questo, Leona-san?  
-Diventerò come uno di quei fottuti Vampiri, a furia di essere pulito e profumato.  
Il Lupo nero alzò un braccio e lo annusò.  
Fece una faccia abbastanza disgustata e scosse la testa, assieme a tutta la folta criniera attorno al viso.  
-Questo è odore di- Di fiori! Questo è stramaledetto odore di fiori!  
-A me non sembra.  
-Quei dannati pipistrelli, cosa credono di fare?  
-Ti stai tanto lamentando Leona-san, ma non ti vedo muoverti. Il calore ti ha reso le zampe fragili?  
Gli lanciò un’occhiata maligna, che però lo fece ridere.  
La verità era che Trey e gli altri servitori avevano riempito l’acqua di saponi senza alcun profumo, molto delicati per la pelle – benché non conoscessero le differenze fisiche con i Vampiri che avevano servito a lungo, avevano intuito che odori forti e prodotti oleosi non fossero graditi ai loro nasi e alle loro pelli.  
Leona era soltanto stranito e non sapeva come comunicarlo, ma questo Ruggie lo aveva capito già dal primo ringhio.  
Tuttavia, Jack si intromise nel loro scambio, distogliendo la loro attenzione e acquietando così l’irritazione che stava crescendo.  
-Ruggie-san, mi potresti lavare la schiena, per favore? Non ci arrivo.  
-Ma certo! Aspetta un attimo, prendo la spazzola…  
Si alzò in uno scroscio d’acqua, senza badare troppo alla propria nudità. Erano tutti e tre cresciuti assieme, e come Jack era fiero del proprio corpo, così lo erano anche gli altri due Lupi.  
Mentre il piccolo Lupo castano cercava qualcosa con cui strofinare il suo corpo, Leona sospirò e parlò al giovane con il tono che sarebbe stato tipico di un Capobranco.  
-Piuttosto. Come ti senti, Jack?  
-Un po’ strano. Durante la caccia, non ci vedo e non ci sento bene. Penso di star acquisendo la vista dei Vampiri.  
Gli occhi di Leona si allargarono, così come le sue orecchie si appiattirono contro la testa, in un gesto di irritazione e preoccupazione assieme. Non pensò a lungo su una possibile soluzione: le sue parole furono ancora più secche, ancora più asciutte di prima, nonostante la testarda resistenza di Jack.  
-Non andare più da solo a caccia. Verremo con te. Non mi fido a lasciarti andare con quello.  
-È il mio sposo!  
-Ma pur sempre un Vampiro!  
-Non faremo nessun progresso se continuiamo a ragionare così, Leona-san! Io l’ho sposato!  
Mancò davvero poco che iniziassero a ringhiarsi addosso.  
Ma Ruggie, semplicemente muovendosi tra le vasche, fornì una distrazione ottima a entrambi, perché il contatto visivo e quindi l’aggressività scemasse. Il piccolo Lupo entrò nella vasca di legno di Jack, il quale gli diede le spalle.  
Ruggie fischiò davanti a tutta quella superficie di muscoli e pelle tesa, prima di inserirsi nel loro dialogo.  
-Ma ammetterai che, benché sia tuo sposo, non saprebbe come comportarsi se ti succedesse qualcosa.  
Jack sobbalzò quando il compagno appoggiò con forza le setole della spazzola contro di lui, cominciando a strofinare. Era una sensazione piacevole, per cui lasciò andare dalla gola dei leggeri guaiti. Sentiva sollievo ovunque Ruggie grattava.  
Tuttavia, dopo qualche secondo, disse la propria domanda.  
-Cosa potrebbe accadermi?  
-Non lo sappiamo. Nessuno di noi ha mai visto un Lupo nelle tue condizioni. Mangiare carne di Vampiro…  
Leona si aggiunse con tono ancora minaccioso, pieno di livore.  
-È una cosa proibita, perché pericolosa. Ci toglie la nostra identità di Lupi.  
Jack ripensò a quello che Vil gli aveva confidato il giorno prima, sul lago ghiacciato. Ripensò al senso di solitudine che la sua condizione gli aveva fatto provare, la stessa solitudine che si affacciò nel suo animo e lo fece rabbrividire.  
-Quindi, neanche io ora sono più un Lupo.  
Ruggie si fermò, sentendo la sua tristezza.  
Non era solito provare compassione, perché nella guerra per la sopravvivenza veniva considerata quasi una debolezza. La pietà veniva dimostrata abbattendo i deboli e finendo i caduti, non in altro modo.  
Eppure, loro vivevano in una pace tale da potersi permettere intere serate in ammollo, in acqua calda e profumata, e persino pasti ogni giorno. E queste furono tutte scuse: dopo aver scambiato un’occhiata con Leona, entrambi dissero qualcosa col solo motivo di confortarlo.  
-Tecnicamente, no, ma non credere che per questo hai smesso di far parte del nostro Branco.  
-Tu sarai sempre Jack Howl, primogenito del Capobranco del Nord, nonché mio pupillo.  
-E mio compagno di caccia. Per cui non farti strane idee!  
Lo grattò con cattiveria fino ad arrossargli la pelle, come se quello potesse rendere più vere le sue intenzioni. Jack guaì di dolore, rizzando la coda per il fastidio.  
E benché Ruggie sogghignasse, non riuscì a frenare la lingua.  
-I Vampiri hanno lasciato solo Vil.  
Però a quel punto, l’altro Lupo alzò le spalle e continuò a sghignazzare.  
-Tu credi? E perché mai allora ci sono quei due qui, assieme a noi? Saranno pur senza un cuore che batte, ma sono orgogliosi almeno quanto noi. Non credo lascerebbero solo uno dei loro, in mano a mezzo branco di Lupi! E da come si atteggia il cacciatore, sembrano tenerci molto.  
Altro borbottio, altre parole, altri pensieri: Jack sapeva già le risposte ai propri quesiti, perché gli era stato detto direttamente da Vil, anche senza spiegazioni precise.  
-Lo stesso sangue…  
E prima che a Ruggie venisse voglia di chiedere spiegazioni sul perché fosse così preoccupato e cosa lo turbasse a tal punto, il Lupo grigio scrollò la schiena e la testa, in modo da schizzare gocce d’acqua direttamente sulla sua faccia.  
Poi, come se fosse un cucciolo, guardò oltre la propria spalla e guaì al suo indirizzo, mentre muoveva la coda festante.  
-Potresti continuare a strofinare, Ruggie-san? Mi prude un po’ la schiena!  
-Non è che ora mi diventi viziato, vero?  
Rise persino Leona, guardandoli – sentendosi un po’ meno estraneo in terra straniera, con loro accanto.  
  
  
Trey smosse le ceneri con l’attizzatoio, per ravvivare un poco il fuoco violaceo del caminetto. I suoi padroni lasciavano sempre quelle poche fiamme accese, per permettere loro di cucinare e lavare e riscaldarsi, ma per sentirne il calore era necessario essergli molto vicini: i Vampiri non apprezzavano particolarmente le cose calde.  
Alzò lo sguardo dalle ceneri appena sentì il rumore della porta aperta, e accolse i due nuovi arrivati con un sorriso.  
-Avete finito di pulire?  
Il primo a rispondere fu un ragazzo alto e slanciato, con capelli lunghi fino quasi alle spalle e la cicatrice di un rombo sulla faccia. Aveva delle macchie di sporco sulle mani e sul viso, e benché sorridesse si poteva notare la stanchezza nelle borse sotto i suoi occhi.  
-Sì, ora il bagno dei Lupi brilla e scintilla!  
Infatti, il secondo ragazzo che entrò fu molto più diretto ed esplicito: con la schiena curva, si avvicinò alla bacinella dell’acqua fresca, per lavarsi le mani.  
-Ho la schiena a pezzi, non ce la faccio più dalla stanchezza…  
Trey passò un telo bianco a entrambi, perché si riscaldassero un poco. Così, notò solo in un secondo momento la mancanza di qualcuno.  
-Dov’è Ace?  
-Ah, è stato trattenuto dal Lupo più bassetto! Ruggie, si chiama? Ruggie Bucchi?  
Cater schizzò dell’acqua in faccia a Deuce, per dispetto.  
-Il signor Bucchi è nostro ospite, dovresti imparare il suo nome.  
Il giovane dai capelli neri scosse la testa, per liberarsi dalle goccioline.  
Ammantato del telo di Trey, si avvicinò quindi al fuoco violaceo dopo che Cater gli passò uno sgabello sul quale sedersi.  
-Non è già la terza volta che lo chiama in camera sua? Non è un po’ strano?  
-Non è che deve succhiargli il sangue anche lui?  
-Non dire stupidaggini, Deuce. I Lupi non succhiano sangue! Al massimo lo sta mangiando pezzo dopo pezzo-  
-Non può! Cioè, è mostruoso!  
Trey passò loro le ciotole di legno riempite del cibo da lui cucinato.  
Guardò male Cater che d’istinto sorrise e incassò la testa nelle spalle, nascondendo il collo in strati di tessuto morbido, e poi calmò la paura del più giovane.  
-Non siamo delle prede molto ambite dai Lupi, non più ormai. Non credo proprio che lo stia mangiando.  
Passò anche i cucchiai, poi finalmente prese il posto sul proprio sgabello.  
Sorrise, come poteva sorridere il fratello maggiore di una nidiata di fratellini.  
-Ma noi invece dovremmo cominciare a mangiare la nostra cena, così potremo andare a dormire presto. Sono riuscito a recuperare qualche tubero dal sottobosco vicino al maniero, da aggiungere alla carne.  
Cater prese un primo cucchiaio senza dire nulla, socchiudendo gli occhi al buio.  
Quando però ebbe assaggiato quello che stava mangiando, sorrise e ne prese un altro cucchiaio, notando qualche colore in più.  
-E ovviamente qualche bacca.  
Trey sorrise, gustando a propria volta il retrogusto che quelle bacche nere lasciavano alla carne. Dal ricettario che aveva preso con sé, aveva letto si chiamassero more selvatiche, ma non se le aspettava così aspre.  
Anche Deuce trangugiò qualche cucchiaio prima di commentare.  
-È un cibo molto diverso da quello che mangiavamo alla vecchia dimora.  
-Qui abbiamo due mucche e qualche gallina, per Trey dev’essere davvero difficile cucinare. Senza contare che la carne della selvaggina è molto più dura di quella degli animali da allevamento.  
Il giovane uomo si sistemò meglio gli occhiali sul naso e guardò per qualche istante il fuoco debole nel camino. Nell’aria, c’era un profumo di salvia e rosmarino e di legno umido.  
Sospirò, cercando di trattenere tutta la malinconia per sé.  
-Ci abitueremo, poco a poco. In realtà, molto del sapore lo fanno gli aromi.  
-Aroma di pino con contorno di resina?  
-Più o meno.  
Cater ridacchiò e così fece anche Trey, mentre alzava le spalle.  
Nel breve silenzio che seguì, si sentì dall’esterno il richiamo di un gufo: un’ombra passò davanti alla finestra dalle ante appena schiuse, che interruppe il fascio di luce proveniente dalla Luna per il tempo di uno sbattere veloce d’ali.  
Poi Deuce sospirò.  
-In realtà sono così stanco che mi andrebbe bene qualsiasi cosa.  
-Questo non è esattamente un complimento…  
-Ah, scusami! La zuppa è buona, davvero!  
Trey gli sorrise, in particolar modo per calmare la sua incredibile agitazione. Deuce era un bravo ragazzo, non meritava di essere schernito per quelle piccolezze ed essere un po’ lo sfogo dei compagni più grandi.  
Lo accarezzò sui capelli, in un gesto affettuoso e fraterno, quasi intimo.  
-Scusami tu, anche io stasera sono più stanco del solito.  
Cater si fermò a guardarlo, divenuto serio all’improvviso.  
-Il signor Hunt ti ha chiamato in camera sua?  
Bastò che Trey evitasse di guardarlo negli occhi e di rispondere perché l’altro sapesse la risposta – e così anche Deuce, che però non ebbe la buona creanza di mettere a tacere la propria irritazione.  
-È sempre così esigente, quello.  
-Non devi parlare così del tuo padrone, lo sai.  
-Epel è molto più gentile.  
-Il signor Felmier ti ama, Deuce. Penso ci sia differenza. Un Vampiro vecchio è molto diverso da un Vampiro giovane, ha un altro tipo di… sensibilità.  
Trey agitò le mani in aria, come se questo dovesse aiutarlo a spiegarsi meglio.  
Cater sollevò il proprio cucchiaio pieno di carne e di rapa, e fece ricadere nella ciotola i pezzi piccoli di cibo. Il suo sguardo era lontano, vuoto – apparteneva a una creatura fin troppo consapevole del proprio status di schiavo, e quindi incredibilmente rancorosa. Trey dovette forzarlo a frenare i propri sentimenti, prima che corrompessero il suo animo sensibile.  
-Sono morti, Trey. Carne morta che rimane in vita grazie a noi.  
-Cater, per favore. Non cominciare anche tu.  
Sospirò, sistemandosi gli occhiali ancora una volta in un gesto assolutamente nervoso.  
Per la stanchezza e la preoccupazione, fece scivolare in maniera incauta alcune parole sulle proprie labbra.  
-Mi ricordate tutti Riddle.  
Se ne pentì subito, ma ormai era troppo tardi.  
Cater e Deuce si lanciarono un’occhiata di sottecchi, mentre lui controllava che non ci fossero spifferi o spiragli nella porta attraverso i quali poter sentire le loro parole. Lupi e Vampiri li credevano abbastanza inoffensivi da non prestar loro troppa attenzione. Se mai avessero avuto reali sentimenti di rivalsa, i Vampiri avrebbero saputo tutto dal loro sangue e i Lupi dal loro odore – che li ritenessero inoffensivi, quindi, permetteva a loro la sopravvivenza.  
Deuce si arrischiò persino di pronunciare il suo nome per intero, con un sussurro.  
-È stato Rosehearts a insegnarci la libertà, dopotutto. È più che normale.  
Anche dopo averlo guardato, Cater non disse nulla: preferì impegnare la propria bocca con il cibo, chiudendo i propri pensieri entro una testa e una mente irraggiungibile.  
Trey sospirò e alzò una mano a massaggiarsi la tempia.  
Erano passati anni, ormai, dall’ultima volta che aveva visto Riddle. Temeva di averne dimenticato le fattezze, al di là del sorriso risoluto e quegli occhi sinceri, ricolmi d’orgoglio e forza. Eppure, i sentimenti che gli nascevano in petto erano sempre di un calore bollente, per quanto tentasse di metterli a tacere.  
C’era stata la speranza in una promessa ardita e nell’attesa di un domani migliore – perché nelle parole di lui, sembrava tutto così semplice. Lui, Umano nato mago, avrebbe potuto davvero riscattare il destino di tutti loro schiavi.  
Trey guardò ancora una volta il caminetto, perdendosi a fissare il volo irregolare di una briciola di cenere.  
-Chissà dove sono ora, lui e-  
Ma si zittì all’istante, sobbalzando sul proprio sgabello, quando qualcun altro entrò nella cucina.  
Pochi passi e si vide il nuovo intruso. Il giovane con la cicatrice del cuore sullo zigomo li salutò con un bellissimo e soddisfatto sorriso, al quale loro risposero senza indugio.  
-Oh, Ace!  
-Buona sera, ragazzi! È rimasto qualcosa per me?  
Trey indicò lo sgabello rimasto vuoto, accanto al proprio, e al calderone che ancora bolliva sopra il fuoco viola.  
-Ecco qui!  
Il giovane li raggiunse con pochi passi.  
Non badò allo sguardo sconvolto che Deuce gli rivolse quando notò, non troppo nascosto dalla divisa, il segno di un morso violaceo sul suo collo. Prese con mani aperte e ben tese la ciotola di legno dalle mani di Trey e accolse il cibo con un’espressione piena di gratitudine. Sembrava fuori di sé dalla gioia.  
-Ah, ha un odore buonissimo!  
-Sono contento del tu entusiasmo! Buon appetito!  
Non ci fu più spazio per altri pensieri se non quelli, materiali e fisici, di riempirsi la pancia e rasserenare lo spirito a sufficienza per sopportare un altro giorno in quella magione.


	9. Capitolo nove

  
  
  
Cater rotolò sul materasso, trovando uno spazio che di solito era occupato: l’unico giaciglio della servitù sembrava appartenere soltanto a lui. Strofinò il viso con soddisfazione contro quello che doveva essere il guanciale di Deuce e si allargò a stella sotto le coperte, sgranchendosi un poco i muscoli. Ma così facendo non riuscì a fingersi ancora addormentato quando qualcuno si avvicinò al letto e rimase fermo in attesa.  
Il giovane con la cicatrice a rombo alzò una palpebra appena e lo vide, braccia conserte e sorriso furbo. Mugugnò.  
-Uhm… ancora cinque minuti.  
-Cater, i ragazzi sono già a lavoro. Non possiamo fare tardi proprio noi.  
Un lampo di consapevolezza lo irrigidì per qualche secondo, a quel punto, e persino la sua voce cambiò di tono.  
-Come mai non sono stato svegliato prima?  
-I padroni e i nostri ospiti sono usciti tutti per andare a caccia. Torneranno forse questa sera.  
Si rilassò ancora e rotolò nuovamente tra le coperte.  
Stendendosi di schiena, aprì gli occhi e rispose al suo sorriso, nel tentativo di sedurlo un po’, di giocare un po’ con lui. E per quanto anche Trey stesse sorridendo in modo così gentile, non si smosse dalla propria posizione.  
-Quindi abbiamo il giorno libero?  
-Non proprio, ma certo possiamo dormire qualche minuto in più.  
-E allora perché dovrei alzarmi proprio ora?  
-Perché ci sono cinque letti da rifare, lenzuola da pulire e stendere, lucidare l’argenteria, controllare il fuoco-  
Alzò un sopracciglio al suo stupore, sghignazzò.  
Ma quando si sedette sul materasso del letto, Cater rotolò verso di lui e si appallottolò come un animale contro il suo fianco snello. Trey gli accarezzò i capelli, senza risparmiarlo.  
-Posso continuare, se vuoi.  
Scosse la testa e nascose il proprio viso contro la sua coscia.  
-Deuce e Ace che fanno?  
-Stanno mungendo le mucche e badando alle galline.  
-Uhmmm…  
Scosse ancora la testa, sotto le dita di lui.  
Tirò le coperte addosso a sé, come se potessero coprirlo e proteggerlo dai propri doveri. E senza staccare il viso dal materasso e dalla sua gamba, continuò a borbottare sommessamente.  
Non lo vide, ma l’espressione di Trey mutò. Il ragazzo conservò la propria gentilezza, mostrando allo stesso tempo una leggera preoccupazione sincera.  
-Di solito non sei così lamentoso. Cos’è successo?  
Abbozzò un’ipotesi, che riteneva più che plausibile.  
-È per quello che abbiamo detto ieri sera?  
A conferma dei suoi dubbi, il borbottare di Cater si fermò subito, e il ragazzo distese le proprie gambe sul letto, come se si stesse sciogliendo accusando il colpo di lui. Le continue carezze ai capelli lunghi gli davano conforto, abbastanza perché si sentisse al sicuro nel momento della confidenza.  
-Ogni tanto è difficile ricordarsi di essere uno schiavo.  
-Questa consapevolezza ha le sue conseguenze. Prima di incontrare Riddle, nessuno di noi metteva in discussione il proprio posto.  
-Siamo nati e cresciuti schiavi, dopotutto…  
L’amarezza nelle loro parole era reale, così come il peso che sentivano al petto. In quel momento non c’erano i due ragazzi più giovani e loro due si ritrovavano così a potersi permettere qualcosa in più, mostrare quel lato del loro animo che si ritrovava solo in presenza l’uno dell’altro.  
Era stato a loro due, d’altronde, che Riddle aveva fatto quella maledetta promessa, corrompendo i loro animi goccia dopo goccia con qualcosa che avrebbe, forse, in una lontana ipotesi, illuminato quel loro mondo di sole sofferenze.  
Cater però si alzò sui gomiti e prima che Trey riuscisse a fermarlo aveva già depositato un bacio molle sulle sue labbra secche.  
-Ehi-  
Trey lo prese per le braccia nude, impedendogli di proseguire altrimenti.  
-Questo cosa vorrebbe significare?  
-Beh, dato che possiamo permetterci qualche minuto di relax in più…  
Fece scivolare la mano sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, andando ad accarezzarlo in punta di dita.  
Il suo sguardo era intriso di un desiderio artificiale, ma non per questo meno disperato. E benché disfatto e con i capelli tutti spettinati, Cater risultava comunque bello – specialmente quando si leccò le labbra in modo lascivo.  
-È da un sacco che non lo facciamo, solo io e te…  
-Vuoi essere consolato?  
Le parole di Trey lo colpirono in un punto apparentemente sensibile.  
Si liberò delle sue mani e tornò a distendersi di pancia sul letto, come un bambino che faceva i capricci. Gli rispose con il viso premuto contro il cuscino e i capelli che gli coprivano i lati del volto.  
-Vorrei non essere più in grado di pensare, Trey. Almeno per qualche istante.  
Si mosse appena quando lo sentì togliersi le scarpe e salire sul materasso, distendersi quasi contro di lui.  
Sospirò ai primi baci sul collo, prese la sua mano quando cercò la propria.  
Così vicino, la voce di Trey diventò suadente e pericolosissima.  
-Eppure, releghi la tua anima in fondo alla mente ogni volta che rivolgi un sorriso ai nostri padroni.  
-Sono un bravo attore, dopotutto!  
-Un po’ troppo bravo, certe volte mi spaventi. Sembra quasi che tu abbia più personalità-  
Un lampo negli occhi, Cater non lo risparmiò così come lui non lo aveva risparmiato.  
-La stessa cosa si potrebbe dire di te, Trey. Non sei forse il giocattolo preferito del nostro signor Cacciatore?  
Qualche secondo di silenzio, poi Trey strofinò il proprio bacino all’altezza del suo sedere – le coperte coprivano il ragazzo con i capelli lunghi fino a metà schiena, lasciandogli scoperte solo le spalle e il collo nudi del pigiama.  
Trey assaltò quelle, senza pietà.  
-Non c’è bisogno di essere aggressivi, Cater. Ho capito cosa vuoi…  
  
  
Abbassò ancora di più l’orlo del suo pigiama sottile, per posare un bacio sopra la vertebra sporgente. Cater si rese conto tardi che gli stava lasciando un succhiotto: anche se provò a dire qualcosa e lamentarsi, Trey lo immobilizzò sul materasso e continuò la propria opera finché non fu soddisfatto.  
Lo chiamò pervertito con un filo di voce, ma il ragazzo con i capelli verdi aveva registrato fin troppo bene il cambio di temperatura del suo corpo.  
Fece scivolare le proprie braccia sotto di lui, abbracciandolo per le spalle. Torturò il suo orecchio ormai rossissimo, leccandolo dietro all’attaccatura con la testa. I capelli scivolarono in avanti e gli lasciarono spazio libero e a nulla valsero i gemiti di Cater, che avrebbe voluto essere un po’ meno passivo in tutto quello.  
Lo morse con decisione, senza fargli troppo male, e il suo sobbalzo fece strofinare ancora il bacino di lui con le natiche sode dell’altro. Cater tentò anche di alzarsi sui gomiti, Trey quindi gli pesò completamente sul busto e gli impedì qualsiasi azione.  
Il ragazzo con i capelli più lunghi allora ridacchiò, girando la faccia e appoggiando la propria guancia sul cuscino.  
-Hai intenzione di abusare di me, Trey…?  
Mosse il bacino contro di lui, ancora e ancora – sembrava quasi divertito, benché inerme – e insistette, per stuzzicarlo un altro po’.  
-Mi rendi inoffensivo e dopo fai di me quello che vuoi…  
Finse di frignare, lacrime bugiarde gli bagnarono gli occhi. Era davvero un meraviglioso attore, cambiava aspetto ed emozioni con un battito di ciglia.  
Trey alzò la mano e gli prese i capelli, muovendo la sua faccia in modo da spingergliela contro il cuscino, soffocandolo per qualche istante. Quando lo lasciò andare, tirandolo indietro sempre per i capelli, Cater gemeva a corto d’aria.  
Qualcuno abbassò le lenzuola, così che i loro corpi furono finalmente a contatto.  
Ma dopo quell’assalto così brutale, i baci di Trey si fecero più dolci e attenti, così come anche più molli si fecero i gemiti di Cater sotto di lui.  
Cater prese una delle sue mani e cominciò a leccarne le dita, usando la punta della lingua per insistere sui polpastrelli chiari. Quando ebbe la sua attenzione, si infilò a forza l’indice in bocca, cominciando a succhiare molto piano. Lo spinse contro la guancia sinistra, cominciò a muoversi come se stesse succhiando altro – e mimò anche i versi e i gemiti con cui di solito accompagnava il tutto, per rendere quella recita quasi più verosimile.  
Trey reagì con altri baci, l’altra mano sotto di lui che ormai gli circondava la vita. Più Cater succhiava le sue dita, più lui muoveva il bacino contro il suo corpo, in una danza intimissima.  
Gli alzò il pigiama dal basso e lo baciò all’altezza dei reni; Cater inarcò la schiena per andare incontro la sua bocca dolce e sospirò a ogni tocco leggero. Sospirò anche quando Trey abbassò i pantaloni bianchi e cominciò ad accarezzargli il sesso già gonfio, con dita calde.  
Poi lo lasciò andare, e Trey usò la sua stessa saliva per prepararlo e allargarlo.  
Cater cominciò a tremare con violenza a quella doppia stimolazione. Chiamò il suo nome così tante volte e in modi così tanto diversi, supplicanti e seducenti allo stesso tempo, invitanti e insistenti.  
Trey trovò piacere nel sentirlo caldo e pronto in fretta, come se avesse desiderato il suo tocco per giorni e giorni e nient’altro. Forse, era davvero stato così, perché da quando erano in quel posto sperduto e dimenticato da ogni razza vivente, nessuno di loro aveva avuto un momento di pausa o tranquillità, men che mai lui.  
E Cater era sempre stato un amante esigente, da che si erano conosciuti.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli lunghi si mise sulle ginocchia, sporgendo il proprio bacino all’indietro. Trey gli baciò la natica destra e questo lo fece sorridere di tenerezza, lasciandolo impreparato al movimento delle sue dita dentro di lui: quasi strillò quando gli toccò la prostata, gli occhi velati di lussuria. Si aggrappò al guanciale con forza, forse sperando di avere un poco di conforto o sollievo, un’ancora di salvataggio da tutto quel piacere sfacciato.  
Illuso: Trey non gli diede tregua.  
Smise di masturbarlo quando cominciò a tremare troppo, indice che era arrivato molto vicino all’orgasmo. Cater cominciò anche a lamentarsi a voce alta, a proposito della sua crudeltà e di quanto maligno fosse – e di quanto lui non meritasse in alcun modo quel genere di trattamento. Si morse la lingua quando, dopo aver sogghignato, Trey si avvicinò col proprio viso al suo sedere e gli morse una natica, piano.  
Cater sobbalzò al secondo morso, più verso l’interno. Capì cosa il ragazzo con i capelli verdi intendesse fare quando sentì la sua lingua cominciare a leccare in mezzo ai glutei, in zone sensibilissime. La sua voce si sciolse quindi in gorgoglii scomposti, e il respiro si fece sempre più affannato.  
La punta della lingua di Trey stuzzicò carne rosa e calda, che sussultò al suo tocco. Insistette con dovizia e cura, la rese morbida di saliva e attenzioni, e dove erano passate già le dita, così si introdusse anche lei. Nel corpo caldo, la carne lasciava libero il passaggio, docile al suo comando.  
Trey si beò delle reazioni dell’amante, che tremante si reggeva a malapena sopra le ginocchia instabili. Si fermarono solo un attimo quando sentirono lo starnazzare concitato di una gallina in fuga, ma dopo qualche attimo di silenzio e nessuna reazione, tornarono entrambi a respirare.  
Cater sghignazzò, rompendo un poco della tensione creatasi in precedenza. Così, Trey gli abbracciò di nuovo il bacino, e baciandogli la schiena mezza nuda risalì fino alle spalle; lo intrappolò in un bacio, girandogli la testa, e Cater dondolò nel suo abbraccio.  
Sporse il braccio indietro, per aggrapparsi a lui. Si alzò assieme a lui e si appoggiò con l’altro braccio alla testiera del letto, per non cadere di nuovo. Così in bilico, Trey gli abbracciò il bacino e lo baciò ancora e ancora, senza riuscire a lasciarlo andare. Erano entrambi disperati, alla ricerca di un contatto che potesse soddisfarli e rincuorarli allo stesso tempo.  
Trey gli accarezzò il petto liscio, magro. Il respiro gonfiava la sua pancia e tendeva la sua pelle in modo irregolare, dove appoggiava le dita sembrava lasciare delle impronte indelebili.  
-Trey-  
Il suo nome spezzato, sulle labbra di lui, fu un segnale chiaro.  
Spostandogli i capelli lunghi, lo baciò sul collo e lo fece tremare, così come lo fece tremare un colpo secco di bacino: entrò in lui con una sola spinta, aprendolo fino in fondo. Cater boccheggiò, senza riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi, e Trey cominciò a spingere.  
Un braccio in obliquo, dal fianco alla spalla, mentre l’altro attorno alla vita. In questo modo, Trey riusciva a sostenere Cater e tenerlo contro di sé, continuando a dondolare senza sosta e penetrando il suo corpo in maniera continua, regolare quanto precisa. Poteva godere anche della vista della loro unione: le natiche un poco aperte davano mostra della sua apertura continuamente violata, e il sesso che entrava e usciva senza la minima difficoltà.  
Era così piccolo, quel punto di incontro dei loro corpi, eppure significava tutto.  
Cater si fece ancora più caldo e molle, attorno a lui. Ogni stimolazione produceva un ansimo e un tremito, un attacco alla resistenza della sua mente che aveva cominciato a vorticare e non fermarsi più. Il piacere a lungo agognato occupata l’intera sua attenzione e l’intera sua sensibilità, come se il mondo non esistesse più e tutto fosse soltanto Trey.  
Le sue mani che lo tenevano saldo, il suo odore, e ovviamente il suo sesso che gli scavava dentro, derubandolo di ogni goccia di tristezza. Come se lo stesse depurando, finalmente.  
Cater strillò il suo nome nel momento in cui cambiò angolazione e spinse con più forza. Ebbe difficoltà a reggersi contro il muro, perché le braccia abituate poco tremavano troppo, chiedendo un minimo di pietà.  
A un movimento brusco, Trey abbassò il viso in basso e i suoi occhiali si sfilarono via, cadendo prima sopra le natiche di Cater e poi sopra il materasso del loro letto. Lo strinse di più, per ricordarsi che fosse reale – e i suoi capelli in viso furono qualcosa di bellissimo, così come la sua voce frammentata nei singhiozzi.  
Appoggiò la mano sopra la sua gola e strinse un poco; lo morse sotto l’orecchio, nello stesso identico punto dove era evidente il segno dei morsi del Vampiro che lo rendeva schiavo, una sacca di sangue a sua disposizione.  
Un atto di libertà e di liberazione, amare chi desideravano – vivere per chi amavano, e nessun altro.  
Cater lo chiamò ancora, a ogni singola spinta. Anche quando la sua voce divenne roca e i movimenti di Trey troppo veloci, continuò a chiamarlo.  
Lo strinse di più e con movimenti secchi colpì la sua prostrata, riuscendo a farlo venire con volenza senza neppure averlo toccato.  
La vista di Cater si annebbiò, per qualche secondo non riuscì a fare nulla – neanche respirare: rimase immobile come una bambola a prendere tutto il seme di Trey dentro di sé, caldissimo.  
Crollarono assieme sul materasso, ancora avvinghiati. Nell’abbraccio, il ragazzo con i capelli lunghi rotolò e si rivolse direttamente a lui, nascondendo quindi il proprio viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Si baciarono ancora animati dalla passione, spegnendosi pian piano senza riuscire a lasciarsi andare.  
Trey baciò quelle tracce di lacrime dai suoi occhi e soffocò nei baci e nelle carezze tutti i tentativi di singhiozzo, finché Cater non rise di nuovo, contro il suo petto.  
Soddisfatto, almeno quando poteva averlo solo per sé.


	10. Capitolo dieci

**10**

  


  
Quella mattina, Jack era davanti al piccolo gruppo di Lupi: come un Capobranco, dirigeva la caccia e di conseguenza la corsa e tutti gli spostamenti, decidendone il ritmo e la direzione. Correre davanti a Leona gli faceva provare una strana sensazione di gioia e responsabilità, perché si sentiva animato dalla consapevolezza di una fiducia totale – Jack stimava l’altro Lupo quasi quanto il proprio padre e non poteva esserci niente di migliore che essere ricambiati da una personalità del genere.  
Non solo Leona lo seguiva, ma anche tutto il corteo dei Vampiri che circondavano Vil. Era stata un’idea del Cacciatore, a quanto aveva capito, e nessuno se n’era lamentato particolarmente. Quello che gli sembrava era di guidare un proprio piccolo Branco, stranissimo e più che unico.  
Era felicissimo.  
Si fermò in una zolla di neve ormai indurita, su cui ancora c’erano i segni di molti zoccoli. Si avvicinò ai cespugli mangiati, ai sassi e alle cortecce degli alberi, cercando informazioni in ogni traccia di odore; e mentre i Vampiri si appollaiavano sopra i rami dei pini, gli altri due Lupi lo imitarono.  
-La mandria è passata di qui qualche giorno fa.  
Ruggie girò attorno a un tronco, da cui era stata strappata via buona parte della corteccia più bassa. C’erano segni di denti e zoccoli, l’odore di tracce di saliva e urina.  
Scosse la testa, scodinzolando. Aveva individuato una possibile preda.  
-Sento la presenza di cuccioli-  
Si aggiunse anche Leona, che aveva studiato alcune macchie dal colore giallognolo, rilevando alcune tracce di sangue piccolissime.  
-E anche di una renna zoppa.  
I tre Lupi si scambiarono occhiate complici, quasi vittoriose. Continuarono a perlustrare la piccola zona, trovando i segni degli animali in riposo, persino le incisioni di alcune corna.  
Alzarono le loro teste di scatto quando sentirono un rumore strano, diverso dalla neve sottile che cadeva a terra: Rook aveva cominciato ad applaudire e li guardava con espressione estasiata.  
-Fantastico! Letteralmente fantastico! Il vostro olfatto è fantastico, signori Lupi! Riuscite a captare tutte queste informazioni in questo modo!  
Ruggie fu il più veloce a reagire, alzando le spalle e sogghignando un po’.  
Per nulla modesto, ma sicuramente meno irritato di quando sembrasse Leona.  
-Abbiamo le nostre tecniche.  
Il Lupo nero, che non si prese neanche il disturbo di rispondere al Cacciatore, si avvicinò piuttosto al giovane Lupo e gli sorrise, confidenziale. Proprio perché avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa l’altro avesse deciso, era lì per spronarlo.  
-Cosa facciamo, Jack?  
Il Lupo grigio tentò di reprimere il proprio scodinzolio, ma fu tutto invano.  
Guardò nella direzione dove portavano le tracce e fece alcune veloci considerazioni. Non gli sembrò che a nessuno di loro mancasse forza o energia, benché corressero tutti da diverse ore: avevano passato la metà giornata, da quello che era riuscito a capire con la poca luce dal cielo, e tutti loro erano abituati a sforzi ancora maggiori.  
Quindi, la sua decisione fu una soltanto.  
-Proseguiamo. Dobbiamo seguire la mandria.  
Ma i suoi due compagni rizzarono il pelo all’improvviso, facendo scattare in alto le orecchie lunghe.  
Jack allora si voltò, ma ancora prima di vederlo percepì la presenza del proprio sposo: con grazia Vil atterrò accanto a lui, con i piedi delicati sulla neve. Vicino, sembrò quasi toccarlo, in un’intimità che gli fu del tutto naturale.  
-Ci stiamo allontanando molto dal maniero. Se continuiamo così, torneremo a notte fonda.  
Non ebbero tempo per scambiarsi altre parole, che Epel sul proprio ramo alto indicò il cielo, e una nube scurissima che si stava avvicinando da lontano.  
-Non è quello il problema, quanto la tempesta di neve che sta arrivando.  
Vil prese l’occasione per ribadire il concetto a Jack, cercando di convincerlo altrimenti.  
-Non credo riusciremo a tornare in tempo.  
Il Lupo lo guardò negli occhi, leggendovi e percependo soltanto preoccupazione.  
Non gli passò neanche per la mente che stesse cercando di mettere in discussione la sua guida, quanto piuttosto cercasse di consigliarlo in modo saggio. Vil non era più un cucciolo né tantomeno lo era Jack, avrebbero entrambi dovuto ponderare le proprie decisioni con saggezza e intelligenza: non erano più soli, ormai.  
Il Lupo grigio alzò lo sguardo anche ai compagni, per cercare sostegno; Ruggie e Leona non mancarono di fornirglielo prontamente.  
-La decisione spetta a te, Jack.  
Allora, sorrise sicuro di sé.  
-Proseguiamo. Ci accamperemo da qualche parte, per ripararci dalla tempesta. Dovrebbero esserci grotte di animali in letargo.  
Vil sospirò, ma decise di non intervenire oltre.  
Quando Jack lo guardò ancora, senza un reale motivo, lo vide scodinzolare felice. Pensò che fossero gli ormoni del sempre più vicino calore – e quando vide che tra i suoi capelli chiari s’era incastrato un rametto scuro, glielo tolse con un gesto gentile, per poi sistemare meglio la sua maglia sopra le spalle.  
Fu una scena così strana che Ruggie, per superare il proprio imbarazzo, dovette interromperli con una domanda a Vil di cui sapeva già la risposta.  
-Voi Vampiri non riuscite a volare nella neve?  
-Dipende dalla forza della tempesta. Potremmo avere anche noi delle difficoltà.  
-Quindi avete anche voi dei limiti fisici.  
Vil gli scoccò un’occhiata truce, prima di rispondergli.  
-Con la magia degli Antenati, potremmo dominare qualsiasi fenomeno atmosferico.  
-Immagino che nessuno di voi possegga una tale forza.  
Ruggie sogghignò e così anche Leona.  
Jack, però, prese le difese del proprio sposto, al di là di ogni previsione.  
Incrociò le braccia al petto e rispose ai compagni più grandi.  
-Neanche noi possiamo vincere contro la tempesta, siamo inermi quanto loro.  
Fu la volta di Vil a guardarlo, senza un reale motivo. Non si sarebbe davvero mai aspettato di essere difeso da un Lupo in quel modo così impacciato, a tratti infantile. Forse era davvero il calore che stava arrivando, per entrambi: l’offesa al suo onore, che derivava da una presunta debolezza tale da dover essere difesa in maniera indomita, si mitigò di tenerezza, quasi, e un’occhiata perplessa.  
Jack si rifiutò di ricambiare l’occhiata, sentendo dentro di sé tutti i sentimenti che provava anche lui.  
Si abbassò al terreno e ululò.  
-Forza, andiamo!  
Riprese a correre davanti agli altri, trascinando quindi tutto il branco con sé.  
  
  
Ormai era quasi notte: Jack dovette strizzare gli occhi di Lupo per vedere ciò che lo circondava e sentirlo, nelle scie di odore ed energia che si muovevano e lo circondavano in ogni direzione. La neve che stava calpestando era fresca e alta, più di una volta ci cadde dentro arrivando a immergere il braccio quasi fino al gomito.  
Seguì il filone di roccia e terra che si alzava dalla riva del fiume, trascinando tutto il branco. Più avanti, si sarebbe unito al versante della montagna che si alzava nella catena montuosa, ma prima di arrivare all’altezza di crepacci e burroni, riuscì a penetrare di nuovo nella foresta e a trovare una grotta abbandonata. Annusò l’aria, per sincerarsi che non ci fosse nessuno, e una volta fatto diede segnale anche al resto del gruppo di avvicinarsi ed entrare.  
Scosse il proprio corpo per liberarsi della neve e del freddo della tempesta.  
-Qui sembra esserci abbastanza spazio per tutti.  
I due Lupi lo imitarono, infreddoliti almeno quanto lui.  
I tre Vampiri riuscirono a vincere il vento terribile e ad atterrare ai margini della grotta. Chiudendosi nei propri mantelli scuri, entrarono nell’ombra della caverna e si guardarono attorno.  
-Un po’ buio…  
Bastò uno schiocco: dalle mani di Vil nacque e si espanse una fiammella viola che senza bisogno di alcuna legna su cui attecchire cadde a terra e avvampò in un bel falò. Ruggie avvampò per la sorpresa, con le orecchie schizzate in alto.  
-Wow!  
-Ora si vede meglio.  
I due Lupi più giovani non persero tempo e si avvicinarono al fuoco, abbastanza caldo da togliere il gelo dai loro corpi. Leona si mosse con più lentezza, prendendo il posto tra di loro e offrendo l’intero fianco al fuoco viola. Anche i tre Vampiri si avvicinarono, benché non avessero la necessità pungente di scaldarsi.  
Senza che se ne rendessero conto, finirono gli uni da una parte e gli altri dall’altra, solo Vil e Jack erano rimasti vicini.  
Fu Ruggie a spezzare il silenzio, dopo che una raffica di vento particolarmente violenta diede a tutti loro l’illusione di un ululato infelice – non avrebbe permesso a quella tempesta di farlo tremare di paura.  
-Mi sono sempre domandato… Come faceste voi Vampiri a utilizzare la magia.  
I Vampiri alzarono tutti gli occhi su di lui, un poco sorpresi della domanda e dall’intimità che essa includeva.  
La prima risposta, più semplicistica, la diede Vil.  
-La chiamiamo magia per semplificazione. In realtà è l’eredità della magia Umana antica, o almeno una parte di essa.  
E quando Vil si sedette accanto a Jack, cominciando a pettinargli i capelli tutti alla rinfusa, anche Rook aggiunse qualcosa alle sue parole, per completare la spiegazione.  
-I primi di noi che la usavano, erano stati Umani Maghi. Questa razza strana ormai si è estinta, perché molti di loro sono morti e gli altri sono diventati Vampiri, diffondendo la loro conoscenza a tutta la razza.  
Ruggie fece un piccolo cenno del capo, comunicando di aver capito almeno vagamente.  
Tra di loro, erano pochi i Lupi diventati tali dagli Umani, e nessuno di questi aveva conservato il proprio potere magico. Dovette reprimere un poco d’invidia.  
Poi, anche Epel si aggiunse, e lui e Rook spicciolarono diverse informazioni rimbalzandosi la parola l’un l’altro, come se stessero davvero parlando allegramente all’interno di una delle loro famiglie.  
-Molte cose ci sono precluse, come per esempio l’evocazione o la creazione di legami con famigli.  
-O la dominazione del fuoco, o oscurare il sole direttamente.  
-Ma sappiamo fare facilmente questo genere di trucchetti, oltre che volare.  
Epel si prese il gusto di far divampare il fuoco, in modo che le sue lingue lambissero il proprio braccio: anche quando fu toccato, né la pelle né i vestiti subirono danni e lo lasciarono assolutamente illeso.  
Ruggie si esaltò molto, a quella vista, e il suo pensiero andò ad altre questioni.  
-Anche il nostro Jack lo saprà fare, dopo l’accoppiamento?  
-Beh, direi di sì…  
Si voltò verso il Lupo grigio, con la coda che scodinzolava frenetica.  
-Creare fuoco magico dal nulla! Sarebbe incredibile, non pensi? Una capacità utilissima per i Branchi del Nord! Non avremmo problemi a cucinare il cibo o riscaldarci!  
Perché quello era sempre il suo pensiero, ovvero gli affamati cuccioli che erano rimasti ai Branchi, orfani di una guerra che aveva strappato loro fin troppe cose. E benché fosse stato cresciuto dall’affetto di un genitore, Jack era molto sensibile a quella tematica – quando sua madre era morta, aveva cercato di provvedere con amore e cura ai fratelli, ma quando si era reso conto che molti altri giovanissimi Lupi erano nelle medesime condizioni, si era scoperto incapace. Avrebbe potuto rimediare a tutto quello, in un modo o nell’altro.  
Il Vampiro accanto a lui, ormai premutogli contro il fianco, sentì le sue stesse emozioni e subito cercò di metterci un freno di pragmatismo.  
-Jack non può tornare al Branco, immagino lo sappia te.  
-Ma dovete condividere l’eternità tra di voi! Mica resterete in un solo luogo per sempre! E poi, che cosa mai potrà causare l’aiutare qualcuno? Siamo in pace, è anche giusto che viviamo meglio! Non ti pare?  
Vil non rispose subito.  
Questo permise a Jack di voltarsi un poco, abbastanza da poterlo guardare in viso. I suoi occhi dorati brillarono alla luce di quel fuoco magico.  
-Molti dei nostri cuccioli soffrono tanto il freddo, alcuni ci muoiono. Lo stesso vale per i Lupi anziani.  
Ma il Vampiro continuò a non rispondere, impettito nel proprio silenzio.  
I suoi due compagni ne potevano intuire le ragioni e i dubbi, poiché la situazione era nuova e allo stesso tempo presentava dei problemi strutturali dal loro punto di vista.  
Epel cercò di deviare il discorso. Seduto a terra, si abbracciò le ginocchia e si accucciò, come un cucciolo Umano.  
-Perché mai vi siete spinti tanto a Nord con i vostri Branchi? Non era meglio rimanere più a Sud?  
Fu però Rook a rispondergli, dopo avergli sorriso dolcemente.  
Un’apertura, piccola piccola.  
-Giovane Epel. I Lupi si sono conquistati quei territori lottando contro gli Umani, secoli addietro. È impensabile abbandonare territori conquistati così duramente.  
Adocchiò Leona ancora disteso tra i sassi e le pietre, fissando la cicatrice che gli tagliava l’occhio verde. La coda del Lupo si rizzò d’istinto, al ricordo di cose passate e rancori antichi. Evitò di ringhiare soltanto perché Jack riprese a parlare, e l’attenzione di tutta fu diretta a lui – mentre quella del Lupo grigio era diretta al proprio sposo.  
-Davvero non sarà possibile muoverci, Vil? Mi piacerebbe poter aiutare la mia- Volevo dire, i Lupi.  
Vil finalmente sospirò.  
-Vedremo in che condizioni saremo. Ma considera che donare la nostra magia ai Lupi non sarà visto di buon occhio.  
-Allora parleremo con gli Antenati, prima di tutto!  
-Ammiro molto la tua intraprendenza, ma non si tratta di una cosa così semplice a farsi. Ci vuole il permesso a un’udienza!  
-E come si ottiene, una cosa del genere?  
-Versando il nostro sangue come pegno. Letteralmente.  
Spiegato il motivo, anche i Lupi capirono il senso del suo riguardo. Non avevano considerato la possibilità di precise regole, dovute a secoli di rivalità e lotte, e le complicanze potevano anche sabotare i loro nobili progetti.  
Ruggie sbuffò.  
-Tutti i vostri legami sono legati al sangue. Sangue di qui, sangue di là! Che schifo!  
-È la fonte principale della nostra energia, per questo ne siamo sempre alla ricerca.  
Rook alzò il braccio davanti a tutti loro, sfilandosi il guanto con lentezza.  
Se lo morse all’improvviso, in maniera feroce, e dalla ferita cominciò a scorrere il sangue, che colorò la sua carne di rivoli carmini; ma prima di cadere a terra in tante gocce, veniva risucchiato dalla pelle, rilasciando un filamento di fumo argento.  
-Attraverso il sangue c’è conoscenza, c’è forza, c’è dominio. Una magia talmente oscura e potente da cambiare totalmente i nostri connotati originari e trasformarci in qualcosa di diverso e di unico, tanto da aver creato una nuova razza.  
Sulla sua pelle si crearono tante bolle quanto sulla superficie dell’acqua bollente; le fattezze della sua mano cambiarono, diventando simili a quelle di un Lupo sotto la Luna piena, mostruose e con artigli affilatissimi.  
Quando alzarono lo sguardo al suo viso, persino quello era cambiato: mostrava uno scheletro pronunciato contro le guance scavate, occhi neri infossati e un naso inesistente, le sembianze di un mostro senza anima.  
E quel mostro fissava, ancora una volta, il Lupo nero.  
-Se solo voi foste in grado di scorgere il nostro vero aspetto, signori Lupi, ne sareste affascinati.  
Leona non rabbrividì. Sogghignò e gli rispose con la stessa stizza.  
-Ne dubito.  
A quelle parole, Rook rise di gusto e tornò d’un colpo al suo aspetto originario, quello con cui si era sempre mostrato agli altri.  
Ruggie sbadigliò, per nulla impressionato da quella piccola farsa, poiché abbastanza abituato a quel genere di giochi dei Vampiri.  
-Comincio a essere un po’ stanco, devo dire. Il calduccio mi sta rilassando…  
-Coricatevi pure, faremo la guardia noi.  
Jack, al contrario, aveva ancora il pelo gonfio di paura, benché Vil continuasse a pettinarlo con cura e a ordinargli i capelli corti. Lasciò che il Vampiro lo avvicinasse a sé con un abbraccio e si accucciò contro la sua coscia, come un cagnolino fedele.  
Questo diede molto fastidio a Leona, che non mancò di farlo notare.  
-Jack, non gli sei un po’ troppo vicino?  
-Di solito dormo anche più vicino di così.  
Il sottinteso fece arrossire Epel e sogghignare Rook e Ruggie, ma indispettì Leona.  
Vil, sotto il suo sguardo truce, alzò il proprio mantello e lo appoggiò sopra la schiena dello sposo, in modo che fosse coperto abbastanza e al riparo dal freddo. Sorrise persino.  
-Stai tranquillo, Kingscholar. Jack è al sicuro con me.  
Diede dei colpetti al fianco di lui, che lo fecero scodinzolare. Era ormai chiaro che Jack si sentisse a proprio agio con lui e ogni attenzione del Vampiro significasse supporto emotivo, atto a soddisfare il suo bisogno di intimità. Ma Leona rinunciò all’occasione di parlare ancora solo e solamente quando vide Vil abbassare lo sguardo al viso di Jack e rivolgersi un affetto e una dolcezza sincera che non aveva mai visto sul viso artefatto dei Vampiri. Lo colpì molto e non ebbe più da ridire.  
Rook subito approfittò del momento per farsi avanti.  
-Desidera forse il mio mantello, signor Lupo?  
Gli rispose con un ringhio.  
-Certo che no!


End file.
